Back to the Future - Samantha's Story
by BackToTheFuture1995
Summary: Samantha is the only niece of Doc Brown, who helps her uncle with countless of experiements along side her good friend Marty McFly. With not only her school life, tough secrets and her friendships in the balance, Samantha and Marty are whizzed off to 1955. Can they save their Doc and friendship to get back to 1985 or will they be stuck in 1955 forever?
1. Have a nice day Jennifer

**Chapter One - Have A Nice Day Jennifer.**

**Friday**  
**October 25th**  
**1985**  
**4:00pm**

"Five, four, three, two..."  
"Rinnnggggggg!" Finally, the sound of the beautiful school bell ringing through my ears. Everyone in my geometry class jumped out of their seats and all barged through the narrow door on the left of the classroom. As I rushed out of my class, I ran straight to my locker to grab my ruck-sack and my - old, bright blue - four wheel roller blades (I was a darn good skater). While slamming shut the door to my locker, I glanced at my watch,  
"4:15. Shit! Doc wanted me to be at Twin Pines Mall in 10 minutes!" I gasped to myself in horror, "There is no way I'm going to get to the car park in 10 minutes, even with my skates on!" With that thought I frantically slid them on and glided out of the corridor towards the school front doors  
"SAMANTHA BROWN!" I jolted to an instant stop and risked turning around. Mr Strickland (the school Principle) was standing near my locker - a good 20 meters from me - with his fists on his hips and his head looking like a ticking bomb,  
"What have I told you on countless of times about those skates of yours on the school ground?!" He exclaimed with his voiced still raised and marching towards me.  
"Ummm, that you loved them and wish you had a pair of your own" I smiled cheekily. Instantly he was not amused,  
"No!" My smile faded, "I have told you if I see them one more time you would have one months worth of detentions Miss Brown. I am sick of all you slackers coming and going as you please, even your friend Mr McFly thought he could waltz in here 20 minutes late today and..." He babbled on what felt like forever,  
"If I ever see them skates again they will be confiscated and those month worth of detentions will turn into a two, do you understand?"  
"Yes Sir." I mumbled looking towards the ground to avoid his piercing eye contact.  
" Now get out of here." He flung his arm and pointed towards the door. Without a second thought I skated as fast as I could away from the school.

I checked my watch as I got near the old court house,  
"Damn really, five minutes to get there. I am for sure not going to make it." I sulked until I saw sitting on the bench on the otherside of the road, Marty McFly and his girl (my nemesis) Jennifer Parker.

I've known Marty since I came to live in Hill Valley with my Uncle Doc. Summer of 76' was where my life changed and became pretty much perfect. I was constantly passed around as a baby to toddler to child and given to different foster-homes until the age of eight. I remember that summer like it was yesterday when my last foster home found out and told me I had an Uncle (an actual real life Uncle who really exsisted). My mother abandoned me as new born and left me on the front porch of an orphanage home. Since then I have grown up to hate every family I lived with, I never made any friends as I kid either because it was easier to hate then to love. However, that day, the day Dr Emmet L Brown walked through them foster-home doors with his wiry, silver hair and warm smile was the first time I felt true love. Since that day he has been more then an Uncle to me. He practically my Father. Doc introduced me to Marty McFly just a week after I moved in, he lived a few doors down. He was older than me by a few days but I was at least half a foot taller than him at the age of eight. At first I instantly hated him, my mind told me he was going to take the only releative I had away from me and I didn't know how to feel towards any children other than hate. But as time went by we became inseparable and the best of friends until that is Jennifer came on the scene. Shes hated me from the start, saw me as a threat. I guess no girl wants her guy to be mates with any other chicks. Surprisingly we were good mates once upon a time but that was quick lived. Ever since, Marty and I have drifted apart as the mates we used to be. Jen was a nice girl, very kind In fact, however once you get the boyfriend "status" things automatically change. Lets just say she can change from faithful to unfaithful when it pleases her too - yes Marty is 100% oblivious to her sneaky behaviour but as good mates go, it is better not to say anything.

"Sam!" Marty's voice rang in my ears from across the street. I sighed because I was going to be even later then I already was. I turned my wheels towards the lovebirds as quick as I could - I really needed to get to Doc.  
"Hey Sam, I went to the house this morning to see if Doc was back, I guess you already know he wasn't. But he rang and told me to go to Twin Pines Mall car park at exactly 1:15am. Do you know why?" Typical Marty asking 21 questions. I laughed,  
"Yeah, he's been busy um the last week or so. I really can't say much I mean you know what he is like with surprises but all you really need to know is where you gotta be and when." I replied to Marty trying not to give much away and also ignoring the daggers Jennifer was giving me I could see in the corner of my eye.  
"Sam, what is going on?" He raised his eyebrow slightly,  
"Don't worry just make sure you will be there okay? And that reminds me I really need to go myself, I see ya later!" As I slowly started to skate away I heard Jennifer call after me,  
"Samantha?"  
"What?" I gritted my teeth.  
"Isn't it time you realised that your skates and your 'fashion sense' that you seem to be wearing doesn't really do you any favours in the boyfriend department?" All I was wearing was leather pants, white shirt and my leather jacket? "Oh, and I really really hope you don't have a tragic accident with those skates on." she grinned like a evil animal ready to catch it's prey,  
"Jen!?" Marty looked at her in shock horror but I knew he wasn't at the slightest - he knew what she was like towards me. My blood boiled, one thing I learnt as a kid was to never take shit from no one, so I ignored her comment,  
"Have a nice day Jennifer, which one of your many guys are lined up for yu this evening? Oh almost forgot, how's Needles?" Her face was a picture unfortunately Marty's reaction wasn't so enjoyable to see. With that on my mind I quickly turned on my heel and flew towards the direction of Twin Pines Mall.

"4:37pm. Okay I'm late but where is Doc?" I asked myself while gliding down the road towards the empty car park. It was starting to get dark, and the car park lights were all turning bright orange one by one. As I Waited for Doc to arrive, I took my skates off and shoved them in my heavy ruck-sack and swapped them with my school trainers. Just as I was tying my shoe-laces up, I heard a vehicle pull up near me and piercing light shone straight towards my face. I stood up with the palm of my hands covering my face from the light, as I moved back I called,  
"Doc that better be you? I've been waiting here, you told me to be here by 4:25?" As the engine shut off, the bright lights stopped shining in my face and I could then see the vehicle was a huge white van. While my vision was trying to fully adjust, a tall man with a white professors suit and crazy, silky white locks jumped out of the drivers seat,  
"Samantha, you and I both know you wasn't waiting here since 4:25, you struggle to get to school on time let alone follow orders" answered The white suited man with a grin on his face. I laughed while I ran towards the shadow. Without a second thought I gave Doc the hugest squeeze,  
"That still doesn't explain why you was late? I haven't seen you all week!" I questioned him as I released from the hug,  
"Well you know I have been busy this week and ahh Einstein needed to, well dog duties..."  
"Oh my god Eini! Where is he?"  
"right over here!" Doc said while opening the of the passenger side of the van. Eini leaped out of the door and charged right at me.  
"Hello you silly mutt, I've missed you" I cooed while gliding my hand through his long golden fur.  
"We got a lot to do tonight" Doc's tone switched to serious,  
"I know Doc, but right now I am really hungry because I forgot to make myself lunch today what means I haven't eaten since breakfast!" I complained. Uncle Doc laughed and took my shoulder to guid me towards the back of the van to reveal not only the best hamburger and fries I've ever tasted but the newest most risky experiment what will change mine, Docs, Marty's, Eini and everyone's life forever...


	2. Get to 88

**Chapter Two - Get to 88.**

** Saturday**  
** October 26th **  
**1985**  
**12:25am**

"Samantha pass me the tool box on the side please, oh and I need you to call Marty, firstly, to make sure he is awake and secondly, ask him to get me the JVC video recorder at the house because I seemed to have forgot to bring it with me. I gave out a little sigh as I walked out of the side door and towards the front of van where inside Doc brand new Carphone was placed between the driver and passenger seats. I was kind of grateful he bought this new technology because it saved me having to find a quarter in my bag and then walking all the way to the phone-box at the other end of the car lot.I opened the driver side door and crouched in. I listened to the dial tone and waited for Marty's voice, it rang three times before a startled and kind of sleepy sounded voice answered the phone,  
" Hello?"  
"Marty! You were asleep wasn't you?" I joked,  
"What? No I wasn't asleep!"  
"Hmm okay if you say so." I knew he was, "Doc needs you to go to the house before you get here and get the JVC video recorder" the receiver was silent, "Marty? You haven't forgotten have you?"  
"huh? No I haven't, 1:15, Twin Pines Mall" he said eager however it instantly changed to concern "Sam?"  
"Yeahh?"I slapped my forhead with my lefthand because I knew what was coming,  
" Earlier on, what you said to Jen. What did you actually mean?"I was quiet what seemed like ages but really was seconds,  
"Huh? what did I say to Jennifer? I say a lot of things to her..." I trailed of pretending to act stupid.  
"Oh c'mon you know exactly what I mean Sam don't play dumb." he knew me to well. I didn't know entirerly sure what to say,  
"Me? Play dumb? Never?" I squeaked. He was about to reply to my useless answer, "Yeahh?!" I pretended my uncle was calling after me. "Okay, okay I be there now. Hey sorry Marty got to go Doc wants me to help him, Anyway remember JVC okay thanks, see ya." I didn't even give him a chance to say something before I hung up the phone. I lent back in my seat and gave out a huge sigh as I opened the window for air. "Why did I let my anger take over me, now I'm going to have to tell him what I bloody saw. I don't want to do that. NO ONE WOULD WANT TO DO THAT!" I overreacted.  
"No one would want to do what?"  
"Doc!" With a fright I jumped out of my seat forgetting the van roof above me and whacked my head with such force in an instant I was back in the sitting position I orginally was.  
"Shit! Ouch that hurt! You scared the hell outta me!" I shouted in horror at Doc who was no longer at the back of the vehicle but now leaning into the open window of the drivers seat,  
"I can see that, you okay? You hit your head with quite a force." His face changed from concern to laughter.  
"Yeah I know, I felt that force more than I would have liked." I rubbed the bump already forming on my head.  
"So what did he say?"  
"What? Who?"  
"Marty? Is he definitely bringing the JVC?" He examined me,  
"Huh? Oh! Yeah. Sure, yeah he is." I didn't know whether it was my conscience playing up or the knock on the head.  
"Samantha, are you sure you're oka-" I cut him off,  
" Yeah I'm fine now come on don't we have like half hour before Marty gets here?" I changed my tune and put on a smile. Doc's concerning voice vanished and was replaced with the energetic excited tone I knew well.  
"Great Scott! Is that the time? You are correct, we need to set-up for your grand entrance." He gave a wink. I continued to smile as Doc walked off. I muttered to myself,  
" I have a strange feeling this is going to be a long night." I didn't realise how true that statement was going to be.

**Saturday**  
**October 26th **  
**1985**  
**1:15am **

"Doc? Samantha? Where are you guys?" Marty asked as he rode into the car park and stopped in front of the van and Einstien.  
"Ahh Eini hello you haven't seen them both have you?" Although at this point I was all strapped up and Marty couldn't see me or Doc I could here him from outside. Doc smiled smoothly at Marty's arrival as he was sitting next to me and flipped a black switch on some sort of electronic device. In sync with the switch flipping the back doors of Doc's white van to reveal a DeLorean DMC in which my Uncle and I were currently sitting in. As I was in the drivers seat I reversed it out of the van and onto the Twin Pines Mall car-lot (right in front of Marty's sight. Doc opened the car doors as I stopped reversing. He flung out of the passenger side to welcome Marty,  
"Marty! You made it, welcome to my latest experiment. This is the one I have been waiting for all my life!"  
"We'll yeah Doc." Marty stated while staring in my direction totally ignoring Doc's gaze. "This is a DeLorean." As Marty kept looking towards the car I decided to give him a little wave of encouragement. He waved very slowly with both of his brows raised.  
"All your questions will be answered, roll the tape and we'll proceed" Doc ignored us both.  
,"Doc, why is Sam in the DeLorean?"  
"Never mind that now. Not now." He shushed Marty and asked if he was ready.  
"Okay I'm ready" Was last thing Marty said before rolling the tape,  
"Good evening I'm Dr. Emmet Brown. I am in the Twin Pines Mall parking lot. It's Saturday morning, October 26, 1985, 1:18am and this is temporal experiment number one." Doc explained to the video recorder while Marty was filming. I blocked out the two's conversation at this point and started to focus on what actually was about to happen. I had been so excited all week when Doc finally told me, however now I don't know whether I'm excited or I want to run out of the car and never come back. Eini jumped into the seat next to me while Doc, Marty and the video recorder followed,  
"Please note that Einstein's clock is in precise synchronisation with my control watch" Doc was still explaining to the camcorder and Marty, "Did you get that Marty?"  
"Right. Check. Doc." was his reply.  
"Have a good trip you two." Doc winked while closing the passenger side door slowly.  
"Well, Eini there is no going back now is there." I said while the adrenaline rushed to my head.  
"RUFF!" was the reply Eini gave me.  
"Guess I'm taking that as a yes." I would of ruffled my hand through his fur for comfort but my hands were fixated on the steering wheel with anticipation.  
"Samantha we are ready!" Doc shouted from the side of the car. That was my Cue to go. I reversed the DeLorean to the back of the parking lot. I saw the two of them move so they were now facing the car a few 100metres away. I couldn't hear them but could tell Doc was bragging about what was about to happen (well I hope would happen).  
"Now!" Doc shouted and cued his hand down for me to go.  
"Here goes nothing." I whispered. I put my foot down as hard as I could and charged the DeLorean towards the both of them."Get to 88, get to 88!" that sentence was the only thing running through my head in the seconds between the back of the car park to Doc and Marty. Just before what seemed I would of killed them both, loud clashing and sparking noises clouded all around Eini and I, not to mention the bright purple, blue and white light flashing all around us as well. For a blink of an eye it went completely black and silent. I would of thought I was dead, however, the loud noises and bright colours arrived again. All of a sudden I had to break, the pedals were frozen. I noticed Eini shivering and the steering wheel was freezing to my hands too. I could hear two voices from the outside of the DeLorean. It took me some time to acknowledge that It was Doc and Marty,  
"Thank God" I heard myself say. With that Einstein's side door opened and that's when I saw Doc,  
"Eini you little devil!" Doc said and grabbed Eini's clock. "Einstein's clock is exactly one minute behind mine and still ticking!" Doc squealed. My door opened and I saw Marty on my side holding out a hand. I managed to undo my seat belt and grab his hand what led me out of the car,  
"You and Einstein are okay." I knew Marty said it as a statement but I nodded my head to agree.  
"They are fine, of course they are! Eini is completely unaware that anything happened!" Doc answered for me,  
"I'm aware though and freezing." was all I said regaining my balance.  
"Of course." Doc replied,  
"Wait, what?" Marty looked to Doc,  
"As far as he's concerned and Samantha, the trip was instantaneous. Thats why his watch is exactly one minute behind mine, they both skipped over that minute to instantly arrive at this moment in time. Here I show you how it works." Doc went off explaining his greatest experiment, I couldn't keep up. I stepped aside while he jumped in the DeLorean to show what he was on about. Declarations of independence and falling off toilets was all that i picked up from the conversation. I stood in silence leaning against the official first time machine trying to sink everything what just happened in my - now very sore - head.  
"This is heavy-duty Doc. This is great...uhh does it run on like regular gasoline?" Marty interrupted my train of thought as he and Doc walked away from the car and back towards the van, I followed.  
"No. It needs something with a little kick. Plutonium." My uncle replied like Plutonium was an everyday buy that I giggled.  
"Umm plutonium, wait a minute... Are you telling me this sucker is nuclear!" Marty screeched.  
"No, no, no, this sucker is electrical but I need a nuclear reaction to generate the 1.21 Jiga watts of electricity I need." At that point Marty got a little rowdy and I lost interest again. I'm the first human time traveller. It was amazing but hard to sink in.  
"Come on, I need to get you to both a radiation suit so we can prepare to reload!" My train of thought left again.  
"You knew about this?" suddenly Marty was standing in front of me with the tape still rolling.  
"Marty turn that off please." I covered my face while he switched the on button to off, "And well yeah obviously I did otherwise I wouldn't of been in that car?" It was a bit of a stupid question but I understood his shock.  
"I mean why couldn't of you have told me so could of been just a tad more prepared with what just happened. I mean you just went to the future and a bloody DeLorean!"  
"I told you earlier, you know what Doc is like with _surprises."_ I whispered he last word because Doc was walking back with three large yellow rain coats? Well, they certainly looked like rain coats.  
"Put this radiation suit on Samantha" Doc said while handing me the yellow suit. Without arguing I did what was asked, it felt horrible on and made scuffling noises every time I moved. I felt a bit better when I saw Marty wearing the same thing, he did look awfully terrible in it. I didn't move from my position, however, I was focusing on Doc putting plutonium inside the time machine very carefully and Marty still filming.  
"It's safe now." I took my radiation suit straight off after hearing those words and left it on the floor.  
"Okay now I'm all packed up... Oh, no I nearly forgot my luggage, you don't know what underwear there could be in the future" Doc unexpectedly said.  
"Wait the future, you didn't tell me you were going to go straight after this!" I argued. I started to walk over.  
"Samantha relax I be back before you even know it." he smiled.  
"The future, that's where you're going?" Marty was next to ask,  
"Yes 25 years to be exact, always dreamed of seeing the future beyond my years"  
"Doc?"  
"Yes Marty?"  
"Look me up when you get there? And Sam, but me first of course." he joked with me. I gave him the evil eye and then laughed,  
"Indeed I will, roll the tape again!" My uncle said opening the DeLorean door. I moved next to Marty because now I was in the way.  
"I, Doctor Emmett Brown, am about to embark an historic journey."Doc began, "Wait what was I thinking! I almost forgot to bring extra plutonium, I must be out of my mind."  
"WOOF!" the sound of Eini's bark Stopped Doc with his blog.  
"What is it Eini?" I asked expecting a dog to reply. Doc was now looking through us into the distance,  
"Oh my god, they found me, I don't know how but they found me." Marty and I looked at each other with the same confused expression.  
"Who?" we both asked. "  
Run for it you two!" with that Doc ran away leaving me and Marty even more puzzled,  
"Who?" Marty now asked,  
"Who do you think? The Libyans!" Doc screamed and pointed at a blue camper van driving towards the car lot. Gun shots began firing,  
"Holy shit!" Marty shouted and forced me and him down to the floor behind the DeLorean. Bullets were being fired everywhere, like a James Bond action movie! I didn't have a clue what was happening.  
"Doc wait!" We both shouted as we saw him leave and rush around the corner,  
"Bang, bang, bang, bang, bang, bang!" was all that echoed through the parking lot. Marty was blocking my view,"Nooooooooo bastards!" Marty screamed and stood up to reveal my uncle lying on the floor with bullets pounded through his chest. I sat there, stiff until more rounds of gunshots were fired, which shook me back to reality. I saw Marty frantically running away from the blue camper van. Without thinking I opened the car door behind me and revved up the engine. I followed the camper van to where it stopped, the Libyan was about shoot Marty, I drove straight in between them both and shouted,"Get in!" He rolled over the bonnet of the car and dived into the passenger seat. With that he closed the door and I sped past the Libyans blue van. "We can't leave Doc!" Marty screamed at me, "We have no choice Marty we can't go back or we will all be killed!" I shouted back with my voice breaking. Marty didn't know what to say as tears started to trickle down my face. He leaned out of the window,  
"They are catching on us Sam!" I heard him shout from outside the window. At that point all my anger and frustration hit me.  
"I'd like to see those son of a bitches try!" I muttered under my breath. I put my foot down once more on the DoLerean's accelerator. This time not realising the consequence of reaching 88mph...


	3. Think McFly Think

**Chap 3 - Think McFly. Think!**

**Saturday**  
**October 26th 1955**  
**6:45am**

I was unconscious for what seemed like a blink of an eye. As I woke up Marty and I had switched places. I was now in the passenger seat while he was frantically driving talking to his self,  
"This is just a dream, just an intense dream."  
"Marty?" I was shocked to hear how shaky my voice was,  
"Samantha! Thank god you're awake!" He did seem overly relieved that I was okay.  
"What happened?"  
"I don't know one minute you went crazy and put your foot down on the accelerator and suddenly you lost control and crashed into some barn. After some old man came out of his house with his family and started shooting at me so I slid you to the passenger seat and drove off before I he could get me!" I don't know how but I managed to hear exactly what he said word from word without asking him to repeat. I really didn't know what to say so I just nodded and my eyes gradually were closing,  
"screeeeeeechhhhhh!" The car breaked and my head jolted and whacked the back of the chair. I felt fragile enough but that seemed to wake me up enough to have ago at him,  
"Ouch! What on earth Marty!?" My voice came out more as a hiss then a shout.  
"Lyons estate! Our estate isn't there!" he pointed to my right. I looked up in horror. He was correct. Nothing was there apart from a building time confirming the construction of our estate and the two entrance signs what looked the newest I've ever seen them. I never said anything, I didn't what to say, I couldn't take my eyes of the open fields what had replaced our estate. I wanted to keep staring but my eyelids were closing forcing me to sleep. I had to stay awake.

"Wake up? Sam?" Marty's voice broke the darkness again, "Come on, the time machine isn't working and we gotta start moving, I need your help and I haven't got a clue where we are." He sounded panicky so I reassured him as I climbed out of the car. He helped me out as I pointed at a sign,  
"I guess Hill Valley is a start" I was still pointing at the sign.  
"I guess you're right. Well, two miles is going to be a long walk." We started to trek our way towards the sign and continued down the long road ahead of us. There was a really long silence until Marty spoke  
"Sam. I'm sorry, about Doc." I never said anything but gave him a warm hearted smile and with that he put his arm around my shoulders as we walked side by side towards an unknown Hill Valley...

**Tuesday**  
**November 5th 1955**  
**8:00am**

"My god. Look at this place." I told Marty as we walked into an alien Hill Valley. He never replied but he did look in disbelief. He started to walk around like a lost puppy,  
"Marty! Look out!" I cried as a car stopped just before it nearly hit him flat off his feet. Marty ignored. I put my hand up to apologize to the driver of the car as I ran over to him. He put his hand in a bin to grab a newspaper and very smartly dressed man previously threw it in.  
"What are you doing?" I asked agitated, "And will you watch where you're going next time, I don't need you dead as well!" He stared at me with an apology in his eyes. His eyes moved from me to the paper what now in his hand,  
"Sam? look at this." His mouth was wide open and his eyes were as big as two golf balls.  
"What? I really don't understand what you are doi-" I never managed to finish my sentence before the paper was shoved in my face. I snatched it off of him and began to read the front page.  
"Marty, it is just a newspaper..."  
"Look at the date!" I did as I told and read the date,  
"Hill Valley Telegraph, November 5th..." I stopped reading, to look at him and finished, "1955" My voice croaked as read the year that was printed on the freshly, new newspaper. I dropped it back into the trash still staring at Marty, His hand gradually reached for the back of his neck and he turned around. As he rotated back his hands were both now on his face, he muttered words that I couldn't make out,  
"Okay, okay, lets think this through..." I began while practically ripping his hands from his face. "Obviously, my Unc um D- Doc's time machine has sent us to, well back to 1955. November 5th 1955 to be exact."  
"November 5th 1955?" Marty seemed to question the date. Suddenly, we both realized,  
"November 5th 1955! The day Doc invented time travel!" We screeched at each other in unison. There was a glimpse of excitement in our eyes, firstly because we knew Doc was alive and not shot in 1955 and secondly, there was a chance that we could save him. The excitement soon faded,  
"Do you actually know where he lived in 1955?" Marty asked as he followed while I walked towards a diner - I needed sugar, I felt so weak. I sighed,  
"No. I don't even know if he was living in Hill Valley at this point, I know my mother wasn't..." I trailed off.  
"Your mother? You know Doc barely knew her. Didn't his dad not even tell him he had a half sister until he was our age? And even then he met like twice. She didn't want to know him." I think he tried to make me realize my mother wasn't even worth worrying about (what I knew was true).  
"Yeah..." He squeezed my shoulder as he opened the door of the diner for me.

I sat straight down on the nearest seat before my legs failed me. I started to go dizzy and I couldn't understand what Marty was saying to the owner of the diner. I got my vision back long enough to see Marty was walking towards a phone booth on the other side of the room.  
"Hey, young lady I said are you going to buy something?" I looked straight in front of me. The owner was staring at me with his arms folded and eyebrows frowning.  
"Umm, give me - gimme a tab." I didn't even know I had money on me, let alone in the 50s.  
"Tab? I can't give you a tab unless you order something."  
"Ah right. Give me a Pepsi Free." Wait, I wanted to change my mind I needed sugar before I collapsed.  
"You wanna Pepsi lady, you're gonna pay for it" He frowned even more.  
"Okay just get me something what has sugar in." I threw a quarter on the table, he accepted it and handed me what seemed like coffee but I wasn't sure. I quickly took a sip, it was hot but I instantly felt better. In that second Marty came back and sat on the stool to my left.  
"Where on earth did you go? That man over there seemed seconds away from kicking me out."  
"Look!" Marty was about to pull out something from his back pocket,  
"Hey, McFly. What do you think you're doing?" A voice silenced Mary and he stared over my shoulder in amazement. I didn't want to turn around

"Biff?" Marty whispered.  
"What?" I automatically whispered back and turned my upper body to see if Marty was right. He was right Biff and three other guys started to walk towards us. I wondered what Marty could have possibly done or how Biff even knows who he was!

"Hey I'm talking to you McFly, you Irish bug!" He continued to have ago. It looked like Marty was about to open his mouth and say something, however he was stopped by a skinny looking teen, who I didn't even notice was sitting right next to Marty,

"Ahh, hey Biff, hey guys, how are you doing?" The teen stood up next to Biff looking and looked very nervous. Marty's head and one of the guy's back was blocking my view, so I kept quiet and listened...

"Yeah, you got my homework finished McFly?" Biff continued to question the poor teen.  
"Ahh, well I figured, as seen as though it isn't due till monday..." 'McFly' was instantly stopped,  
"Hello? Hello?" Biff started to knock on his head while the others thought it was funny, "Anybody home? Think McFly. Think!" Biff continued to have ago and mock 'McFly'. I gave up listening and stared into my coffee.  
"What you looking at butthead?" I looked up hoping that the 'butthead' wasn't aimed at me. Luckily it wasn't but unluckily it was aimed at Marty. Marty never said anything, all he did was stare. It was unusual for him to stay quiet (especially while being insulted). I was about to speak out on Marty's behalf, when the guy who had his back towards me spoke out,  
"Hey Biff, look at this guy's life preserve." He grabbed Marty's red jacket, "Dork think he's gonna drown." Laughter erupted again including the McFly teen. I decided to keep quiet and look at my coffee again as the attention disappeared from Marty and was back on the other teen. Just as Biff and his gang decided to leave the diner I looked up to see if maybe I got away with drawing any attention to myself. Unfortunately, I didn't,  
"Well look at what we have here?" This time all eyes were on me. "You don't see many girls like you around here." Biff stated,  
"Huh? Like me?" I gave him a confused and unimpressed look.  
"Biker chicks?" I got a confused look back, I quickly turned to look at Marty, his face was scrunched up with confusion as I was.  
"A biker chick?" I asked. Why was on earth was he calling me a biker chick? Then I knew. What I was wearing of course. I had the same Leather studded jacket, shiny, black pants and my white shirt I put on yesterday morning - well the yesterday morning in 1985. He seemed to become frustrated at me so I just agreed, "Ah, yeah biker chick."  
"So you are one then?" another guy who I believed was called Matches spoke out,  
"Yup.." After I agreed they all looked from me to Marty, back to me and then him again,  
"Is she your girl?" Their eyes all shot at Marty even the McFly boy I forgot about again. Marty seemed to still be in shock about something that he just shook his head. "Good." Biff said, while Matches winked at me and the other two laughed. I gave a disgusted look as they all just shot up and left. I then shook my head to make sense of everything that just happened. I went to face Marty, his body was now away from me and staring at McFly again.  
"What?!" The teen seemed to be fed up with Marty staring (I would of been),  
"You're George McFly" Marty stated, and thats when my facial expression distorted to surprise/shock.  
"Shit!" I whispered and nearly knocked my coffee all over me,  
"Yeah who are you?" George McFly, Marty's younger version of his dad asked him. At that point I had enough of this place and everything to do with time travel, 1955, Biff, Marty, George McFly etc. I hoped this was a bad nightmare and I'd wake up warm, cosy bed. I rested my head on the table and placed my arms over me to ignore this world. I looked up minutes later to see if I was dreaming and that I wasn't in this diner and was back in 1985. How wrong I was. Marty nor George was sitting in the seats they previously were. I jumped up to look for Marty, instead he was outside the diner window shouting and running like an idiot after Mr McFly. Before I could pull myself together and get my mind straight I ran straight after him like another idiot,  
"Marty McFly! I mean Marty, get back here now!" I screamed after him, however he was long gone and already in the distance. "What am I meant to do now?!" I flung my arms in the air and looked at the sky expecting an answer. I got no reply. I decided the best I could do was follow the direction he and his father went and hopefully find him. "I am definitely going to regret this." I mumbled to myself as I started to walk towards the distance...


	4. She's crazy about me Doc

**Chapter Four - She's crazy about me Doc.**

**Tuesday**  
**November 5th 1955**  
**5:26pm**

I only knew how to get around Lyons estate, Court house square and my route to school in 1985, so how would I possibly know where to go in this alien town. I closed my eyes, expecting that when I open them Marty would be standing there and I would no longer have to continue to walk around in constant circles. I couldn't tell if I walked through the same street twice. Names I haven't even heard of like: Waterfront Avenue, Hoffer Street, Riverside Drive etc. I lost count.

I was now standing in Sycamore Street (one street I think I might actually knew). I didn't know how I knew it, did someone I know live/lived here? There was bench across the road from me, I decided I needed to sit down. I rested my head inbetween my legs as I thought through everything.  
"Marty's Parents!" I shouted at the darkness around me. I knew his parents quite well. I used to go round there a lot. Lorraine would always tell me stories about how when she was Marty and I age she was pratically a nun. She is a lovely lady though. I chuckled at my thoughts. I was definitely going insane. A shadow was running in my direction. it was to dark to recognize who it was. I prayed to the dark November sky.  
"Please be Marty, or at least someone who has seen him?" As if by a complete miracle, I First saw a red jacket, then jeans, crazy, brown hair and eventually his face looking just as surprised to see me standing there as I was to see him.  
"Sam?" He gasped for air as he stopped running. Just then I had no control, rage took over me and my hand took a life of its own, It slapped his red, hot burning face, leaving my hand print in a bright pink shade.  
"Shit!" He placed his hands on his face in utter shock, "What the hell was that for!?"  
"Oh damn sorry. I didn't mean to do that..." I started to take his hands from his face again to check the mark I left, "But where the hell have you been?You left me in that diner 9 hours ago, I've been looking for you all day." I was very calm but frustration was creeping in.  
"Okay, I guess I deserved that slap then but seriously we gotta move so can I tell you on the way?" He grabbed my arm and started dragging me in the opposite direction, I didn't have no time to answer,  
"You honestly are not gonna believe what I'm going to tell you. Oh, I almost forgot!" He suddenly stopped and let go of my arm. I was so confused and just kept quiet. He pulled out a piece of paper from his back pocket that he was meant to show me earlier in the diner.  
"It's Docs address. Well old address. I found it in the phonebook in the diner earlier today. I tried ringing but no one answered." He passed me the paper.  
"You genius!" I squealed as I read the address. "Riverside Drive? I remember walking through it today while looking for you. Come on." This time it was my go to grab his arm and drag him up the road.

**Tuesday**  
**November 5th 1955**  
**5:39pm**

"Wait! So you got hit by your grandfather's car and was knocked out all this time? And what about your mum?" I had so many questions I wanted to ask but I wasn't sure he was listening now.  
"1637, 1638, 1639, 1640 ah found it! Wow, this place is huge!" Marty started to walk towards the drive of 1640 Riverside Drive, while I took in the scene. He was right it was huge.

"Marty, are you sure about this? I mean I don't think marching up to his door telling him exactly who we are and why we are standing on his porch isn't exactly the best idea?" I lied. Although I was right to a point, we had no choice what made it the best idea we had. The realisation of seeing my uncle alive finally sunk in,  
"We have no choice." It was like he read my mind, "Doc is pretty much 30 years younger, we are in the past, he hasn't well, died yet. You should no this better then anyone you are the first time traveller right?" He had a knack for being always right what really grated on me.  
"First _human_ time traveller actually." I corrected the only thing he got wrong with a sarcastic grin. He shook his head with a glint of a smile and told me to hurry up. I gave in and followed him up the path to the Brown's residents. We got to the door and cringed at each other. We had no idea what was about to happen and that scared us to a complete halt. It went silence while we just gazed at the magnificent entrance. The silence broke with Marty's fist hitting the expensive wood. It opened instantly. A younger Doc with less silverly, white hair leant through the gap in the door with a metal contraption stuck to his head. He stared blankly at the two us. The door slammed shut. Marty and I stood in amazement.  
Marty banged on the door again. It flew open one more time,  
"Don't say a word." Doc instructed and grabbed Marty's arm and threw him into the mansion I followed them both. The place looked like more of a workshop. Like my Doc's workshop. Paper and notes were everywhere and experiments dotted around. He didn't give us a chance to explain who we were.  
"No names, I want to know nothing about you both!" Doc Instructed. He stuck something what looked like to be attached one of his typical experiments on Marty's forehead. It seemed to be connected to the metal casing on Docs head. Marty went with it,  
"Doc? Listen Sa-" Marty began  
"Quiet! Don't tell me anything" he waved his arms at Marty to quiet him.  
"But Doc listen to him we are here beca..." I guessed it was my turn to try.  
"Shh do not say anything!" he argued. "I am going to try and read your thoughts now." His eyes left mine and made contact with Marty. I decided to be quiet and see how this was going to turn out.  
"Lets see now. You both have came here from a great distance.." he began, did he actually invent a mind reading machine? I thought as it seemed like he was actually reading Marty's mind. He couldn't have he would of told me.  
"Yes exactly! Doc-" Marty interrupted,  
"Don't tell me!"  
" Okay, You, you want me to subscribe to the saturday Evening Post." My question was answered, he didn't invent a mind reading machine. I rolled my eyes.  
"No" Marty took the words out of my mouth,  
"Not a word now! Quiet." Doc voice go louder, "Donations? You both want me to make a donation to the Coast Guard Youth Auxiliary?"  
I rolled my eyes and Marty had enough, we were wasting time,  
"Doc." He pulled whatever Doc stuck on his head off, "We are from the future. We came here in a time machine that you invented. Now, we both need your help to get back to the year 1985" The silence was to uncomfortable. Doc still had the contraption as he walked to Marty. He rest his arm on Marty's shoulder,  
"My god. Do you what this means?" We never answered, "It means, that this damn thing doesn't work at all!" He looked disgusted at the experiment he was now strapping off his head. I couldn't take no more,  
"You gotta help us. You are the only one who knows how your time machine really works."  
"Time machine? I haven't invented any time machine" He whispered to his self,  
"She's right Doc." Marty got no answer, "Okay look I'll prove it to you. Look at my driver license." He pulled out his license from his wallet. Doc still wasn't paying attention.  
"It expires in 1987. Look at my birthday. I haven't even been born yet!" Marty continued while Doc was muttering under his breath about irrelevant things.  
"And look at this picture. It's my brother, my sister and me. Look at the her sweatshirt, Doc. 'Class of 1984'?" Marty was desperate to get him to believe us. Doc took the photograph from his hands with tongs to take a look,  
"Pretty photographic fakery. They cut off you're brother's hair." Doc threw the photo back at Marty.  
"He is telling the truth Doc. You gotta believe him!" I pleaded.  
"Then tell me future teens..." He nicked named us both, "Who's President of the United States in 1985?" He questioned as he grabbed blue prints from his desk and walked towards the door.  
"Ronald Reagan." Marty replied simply,  
"Haa! Ronald Reagan? The actor!" Doc mocked. "Then who's vice president Jerry Lewis?" We said nothing as he ran out of the door and towards a smaller version of the mansion. We both ran after him.  
"I suppose Jane Wyman is the First Lady?" He shouted in the distance.  
"Wait, Doc!" I screamed at him. He was still asking us stupid questions as we finally got to the other place and caught up with him.  
"I've had enough practical jokes for one evening good night, future teens." He slammed the shut. I was ready to walk away and admit defeat.  
"No wait Doc!" Marty leant on the door, "The bruise? Yes, the bruise on your head. I know how that happened you told me!"My hope came to me again, "You were standing on your toilet hanging a clock, and you fell and hit your head on the sink. That's when you came up with the idea for the Flux Capacitor which, is what makes time travel possible." He hit the door one last time. We looked at each other to agree that the silence meant hope wasn't on our side, when Doc opened the door and let us in.

**Tuesday**  
**November 5th 1955**  
**6:23pm**

We arrived back from collecting the deserted DeLorean we left earlier that day. We all sat down in Doc's living area, to explain to him why we were here, however not mentioning, the Libyans and his death. I kept quiet and let Marty do the talking, I zoned out, only to hear certain parts or answer a question whenever it was asked,  
"She's crazy about me Doc. Look." Marty suddenly had a blue piece of paper and was giving to Doc. At first I had no idea who he was talking about but as it came to me I shook my head and snorted at the piece of paper with Jennifer Parker's phone number. Their heads swivelled at the sound of my laugh,  
"What?" I asked as I felt uneasy,  
"What was so funny?" Marty frowned at me.  
What? Oh nothing." I looked at the floor. I guessed Marty remembered what I said to Jennifer in 1985, I wasn't entirerly sure how I was going to get out of this one.  
"No go on Samantha tell us? Oh, and while you are at it I'm you could tell me why you said what you said to Jen?" I swear I saw a glint of anger in his eyes. This wasn't even my fault, why is he taking his built up anger at me? I stood up to get ready to stand my ground. He stood up almost straight after me and I became agitated. I didn't want to tell him exactly what and why I said it to Jennifer, (especially while we were stuck in 1955).  
"Marty, can't this wait until at least we find a way to get and or when we are actually back? We have got more important stuff to worry about at this moment in time instead of some bitchy comments." My frustration was building up.  
"No Samantha it can't!" He eventually lost it. It startled me and I took a step back. I saw Doc slowly stand up and walk backwards out of the room. I didn't blame I wanted to do the same.  
"Okay you want to know exactly why I said it? Fine I tell you!" I matched his anger, "You are so oblivious to everything that is going on around you! You don't realize nothing or no one or even care if it isn't you or Jennifer!"  
"That is total bullshit Samantha! I'm not oblivious to you or Doc otherwise I wouldn't be in this situation!"  
"You don't get it do you." I shook my head with laughter, "I meant, her. Her and the kind of people she mixes with, this is nothing to do with me or Doc. This is to do with you being completely delousinal and her taking that as her advantage." I was no longer shouting but anger was still burning through my eyes.  
"I don't get many things aparently, so go on enlighten me." His voice matched mine. I couldn't spit it out. I really didn't want to even how angry I was at the current time.  
"Well go on. What is it this time!?" He ranted. Silence still had its hold on me, "Go on?!" Those last two words he screamed was all I needed,  
"She is bloody cheating on you with Needles! And god knows who else Marty! Everyone knows at school!" Another silence arrived. I couldn't look him in the eye at that point, I could see the hurt in my best friends eyes and it was hurt me. "Marty, I'm sorry I..." I began to apologize,  
"No!" he bellowed, "Why do you do this Samantha. Why do you want to ruin everything in your path!? You've always been spiteful like that even when we were kids. No wonder your mum abandoned you!" I knew he regretted what he said as soon as it came out, unfortunately it was too late. I had no anger left, it was replaced by hurt. He squirmed in the third silence, I decided to break it this time,  
"You know, You and Jennifer are pretty much a perfect match. Congrats. Apart from when she says stuff like that it means nothing, but from you -" I couldn't even finish my sentence. I turned around and walked out of the room and towards the front door. I saw Doc in a small kitchen area as I grabbed my jacket and closed the door behind me. The cold air hit my burning face and cooled me down. I breathed in the coldness and walked away from the mansion, the small house, Marty and Doc...


	5. We are sending you back to the future!

**Chapter Five - We are sending you both back to the future! **

**Tuesday**  
**5th November 1955**  
**7:34pm**

_You've always been spiteful like that even when we were kids. No wonder your mum abandoned you!_ Marty's voice was a stuck record spinning around my head. I couldn't concentrate on where I was or walking to. My mind was to distracted that I didn't even notice the 46' Ford convertible pulling up behind me,  
"Oi, biker chick, where you going?" Biff and his gang were matching my pace as he drove next to the sidewalk.  
"Go away, Biff."  
"Wait, how do you know my name?" He stopped the car, Damn I thought. I decided to turn around to face the four puzzled guys. I cringed,  
"Haa ehem, from school?"The three guys seemed to nod their head in agreement, however Biff wasn't satisfied,  
"I've never seen you around school before?"  
"I'm new, I've only just moved here with my, umm cousin. Yeah." I lied, I wasn't the best at making up stories. Biff frowed until he accepted what I said and then snickered,  
"Wait, You telling me that butthead who was at the diner with you today is related to you?" I would of stuck up for Marty but I just shrugged and continued to advance forward. I heard the convertible follow my side,  
"So where's your man? Every biker chick has a man with a bike of his own?" Match spoke out once again. I became a bit frustrated with the fact they kept calling me 'biker chick',  
"I would appreciate if you stopped calling me that." I asked. A guy sitting on the left from Match who had blue and red cardboard glasses resting on his nose was the next to quiz me,  
"Well what is your name then?"  
"My name is Saaa-" I chocked on the word, I knew I shouldn't give my actual name. Hill Valley is still a really small place. I guess it was best not to. "Sandy..."  
"Sandy what?" Biff interagated,  
"Sandy Olsen?" I questioned my self as I answered. I knew I was stupid enough to give a false name from a hit movie but 'Grease' hasn't come out yet I guess. The four of still had the oddest expression on their face. I became anxious. Just as Biff opened his mouth another car drove past this time a cream coloured Packard and a recognizable face was in the drivers seat.  
"There you are! I thought you'd be further down the road by now?" Marty's voice shot through the gap in the car window. I was kind of grateful he came looking for me so I could disappear from these apes, but I still just wanted to be left alone.  
"Well guess I gotta go guys, see ya!" I shuffled to the passenger side of the Pakard and got in. Marty gave no time in putting the car in reverse and left the apes still bewildered.  
"Why were they talking to you?" Marty asked paying more attention to me then the actual road,  
"I don't know, they just pulled up behind me." I looked out of the window. I didn't realise that he never replied.  
"Where's Doc?" I hated silences,  
"Still at his house from what I know of, I think he is more confused with what happened earlier then us actually being from the future." I thought i should begin the apology it was going to happen sooner or later,  
"Yeah, well I'm sorry about what I told you earlier, I guess I had no right in-"  
"No Sam, I'm sorry, you did have a right, you're my best friend. I was the one who had no right in saying what I did and besides I already knew about Needles." As he finished apologizing we were pulled up on Doc's drive. I turned away from the window to face him,  
"What do you mean you already knew?" I didn't know whether my tone sounded angry or sympathetic,  
"I just knew. The guys would tell me all the time but I always ignored them. She would bail on me at the last minute over stupid things. We were meant to go up to the lake before well all this happened but I knew she was already thinking of excuses to use why she couldn't make it. I guess I just hoped I was imagining the exchange looks they gave eachother in classes and that she still loved me." Everything he bottled in for weeks eventually came out like a deflated balloon. To be honest, he seemed to look a lot better and more relieved than I have ever seen him. I felt truly sad for him. I never spoke but I gave him an understanding look and squeezed his hand. Nothing else was said until we reached the front door.

"Doc?" Marty called as he opened the door. We both took our jackets off and I hung them on a makeshift rail.  
_Oh my God, they found me, I don't know how but they found me...'Who?'...Run for it you two!_ The same dialouge was being rewounded over and over by Doc who was sitting there with the video recorder we showed him earlier.  
"Doc?" I made him jump as he turned around,  
"Oh, hi you two, sorry I didn't hear you come in, are you both okay?" He looked startled.  
"Yeah we are fine now. What you doing?" Marty asked,  
"Ah, nothing. This is a facinating device this video unit." He changed the subject.  
"Yes, that's why I gave it to you before I left to find Sam, have you found anyway to help us get back to the future?"  
"No, not yet. It needed to be rewinded, I haven't quite got to doing that yet."  
"We can see that." I took the video recorder off him with a reasurring smile on my face. I began to rewind halfway into the film. _No, no, no this sucker is electrical but I need a nuclear reaction to generate the 1.21 Jiga watts of electricity I need,  
_"What did I just say!" Doc's startled tone vanished. I rewound the tape, _I need a nuclear reaction to generate the 1.21 Jiga watts of electricity I need...  
"_1.21 JIGA WATTS!" Doc flung his self back and scared Marty and I, "1.21 Jiga watts? Great scott!" He began to run around all over the place.  
"What the hell is a Jiga watt?!" Marty shouted after him as he ran to the living room. Doc was sitting on a red cushioned chair talking to what seemed to be a picture,  
"How could I have been so careless. 1.21 Jiga watts. Tom how am I going to be able to generate that type of power, It can't be done" I caught up with Marty in the living area.  
"Doc all we need is a little Plutonium." Marty tried to put Doc's mind at rest but only seemed to make it worse,  
"Oh, I'm sure that in 1985 Plutonium is avalible in every drug store. But in 1955 it's a little hard to come by!" I decided to sit in the chair Doc snapped out of and watch. You two I'm sorry but I am afraid your both stuck here. This time I stood up out of the chair and Doc landed back on it,  
"Woah, woah Doc we can't be stuck here, we got a life in 1985!" I feared.  
"Doc you are our only hope." Marty chimed in.  
"I'm sorry, but the only power source capable of generating 1.21 Jiga watts of electricity is a bolt of lightning." Doc's answer was final we were stuck here. I buried my face in my hands.  
"What did you say?" Marty turned and marched towards Doc.  
"A bolt of lightning." I repeated what he said.  
"Unfortunately, you never know when or where it's ever going to strike." Doc finished. Marty started to grab something from his back pocket again. It was the blue sheet of paper what previously started the heated arguement between us both.  
"Oh, really Marty what help is that going to do?" I questioned as he passed it to both me and Doc. He ignored my comment,  
"Well we do now." He explained. I stared at the front of the sheet I previously did not see. _Save the Clock Tower_, Doc snatched it off me before I could continue reading.  
"This is it!" He shot out of his seat again. "This is the answer." Marty and I both sat down as he read the bit of blue paper, "It says here that a bolt of lightning is going to strike the clock tower at 10:04pm next Saturday night!" He looked straight towards us with the excited expression in his eyes I knew so well. "If we could somehow harness this lightning. Channel it into the flux capacitor. It just might work." I looked at Doc then Marty then back at Doc. I couldn't believe what Doc was telling us.  
"There might be a way we can get back!?" I matched Doc's expression.  
"This Saturday night we're sending you both back to the future!" Doc pointed at nothing to exclaim what he was going to do.  
"All right, Saturday is good. We can spend a week in 1955 right Sam?" I nodded for Marty to continue, "We can hang out. You can show us around Doc-" Marty was stopped in his babble,  
"Marty?" Doc ran over to put his hands on Marty's shoulders, "That is out of the question, you must not leave this house. You both must not see or talk to anybody. Anything you do can have serious repercussions on future events. Do you understand? Marty grabbed the back of his neck,  
"Yeah, sure, okay?"  
"Marty... Have you interacted with anybody else today besides me?" Doc interagted. Marty was struggling to get his word out so I answered for him,  
"Well he might've sort of bumped into his parents..." I stood up,  
"Great Scott! Marty, let me see that photograph again of your brother." Doc asked. Marty grabbed his wallet out of his jacket and slipped the photo out to give to Doc. "Just as I thought. This proves my theory. Look at your brother." I walked up behind them both,  
"His head's gone." Marty stated,  
"It's like it's been erased." I glared at Doc,  
"Erased from existence." Doc whispered. We all looked at eachother in the realization that Marty bumping into his parents has caused his time line to become distorted.  
"Sam, what about you have you interacted with anyone today?"  
"No, not apart from you Doc."  
"Good. Okay we need to hatch a plan!" With that sentence, Doc ran off upstairs and left Marty and I standing near the living room fire confused and bewildered.  
"This is heavy Sam. This is heavy." Marty statement was exactly the correct way to describe the situation we were in.  
"It is indeed Marty. It is indeed." ...


	6. Anna Anna Von Braun

**Chapter Six - Anna. Anna Von Braun.**

**Wednesday**  
**November ********6th **1955  
**1:24pm**

_"Marty, look in the mirror! You're disappearing!"_  
_"No, Sam it's too late, I'm being erased from exsistance. We tried our best.." _  
_"No. No Doc, do something. Stop Marty from being erased!"_  
_"Im afraid Marty is right Samantha, It's too late, we tried everything I'm sorry. I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry."_

"NOOOO!" I shot up out of the bed Doc kindly let Marty and I sleep in - until Saturday. With the thought of Marty going through my head, I turned around to see if he was there. He was slumped on the other side of the bed in the most awkward position I have ever seen,  
"Thank God. It was just a nightmare." I wasn't quite sure what to do so I checked the alarm clock on the night stand next to me, "1:24pm. In the afternoon?" I whispered. How could I have slept for over 16 hours! I got up and gently made my bit of the bed without disturbing Marty. I didn't want to go downstairs in the pyjamas Doc lent me, however I couldn't find my clothes. I gave up looking, closed the door quietly and tip-toed to the bathroom. I glanced at myself in the mirror, my black hair looked like thick smoke above my head and my eyes were black from the makeup I forgot to wipe off the night before. I looked exhausted for someone who had just slept for 16 hours. The water I splashed on my face shocked me into realisation of everything what has happened in the past 24hours. Time travel was a tiring and immensenly dangerous experience. I slammed my hands down on the basin and groaned in horror about everything.  
"Why is this happening? Why can't I just be home, in my own house, in my own town, in my own time!?" I knew no one going to answer for me so I stabled myself and cleaned my face up.

I closed the door just as quietly as I opened it to make sure there was no way I would wake up Marty. I slowly went down the stairs to see Doc through the gap of the kitchen walkway. I peered through the gap in the kitchen to see him meddling with another experiment and his puppy Copernicus looking up at him with hunger in his eyes. I decided to walk towards the gap.  
"Doc? What are you doing?" I asked as I saw he was trying to get a tin out of the claw from the automatic dog food feeder I've seen a few times - I guessed he hadn't perfected it yet, it used to brake in 1985 too. I took the machinery and the tin from his hand to manoevour it just how my Doc taught me once.  
"How did you do that?" He wondered as I opened the tin and dropped the food in Copernicus dog bowl.  
"Ah, you taught me Doc." I answered as I watched the puppy chow down on his lunch.  
"I did?" I guessed he was trying to get a grip on this future stuff as we were.  
"It doesn't matter. Anyway, you haven't seen my clothes have you? Just I don't really want to spend the rest of the day in PJs."  
"Yes. I decided to wash them this morning, as seen as though you and Marty don't have any other clothes in your possesion." He was explaining to me as he picked up two piles of clothing on the counter and passed one to me. I was about to say thank you however, Doc continued, "I was going to wait until you were both awake to explain my plan of how we were going to stop Marty and his siblings from disappearing into exsistance..." As he spoke my nightmare replayed in my head, I felt uncomfortable at the thought,  
"Are you okay Samantha?" Doc noticed the look on my face,  
"Yeah, sorry I'm fine. What was you saying about the plan?" I ignored the nightmare and listened.  
"Okay, well as I was saying, you and Marty need to enroll at Hill Valley High to try and get his parents to meet and stop the unthinkable from happening."  
"So we need to attend high school that we already technically go to and stalk his parents?" I raised my eyebrow.  
"Yes stalk until you can't stalk no more! You need to make sure at all costs that they meet and get together!" Doc threw his hands in the air, "That means you both have to be extra careful to make sure you don't damage your timelines no more and you need to go a buy some new clothes to fit into your new era."  
"What?" Both of my eyebrows were now raised,  
"You can't wear your 1985 apprarel."He pointed at the pile in my hands, "Here is enough money to get a couple of outfits for the remaining week. I can let Marty borrow some of mine, but unfortunately I don't own any female clothes." The thought of Doc owning female outfits kind of scared me. I took the money politely,  
"Thank you, but I don't know what girls in 1955 wear?"  
"Wear whatever you feel comfortable in, but make sure you fit in so you do not draw anymore attention to yourselves."  
"Okay Doc." I smiled and left him and Copernicus in the kitchen. I stood at the bottom of the stairs staring at the money in one hand and my clothes in the other.  
"I really don't wanna wear them frilly skirts." I whispered, rolled my eyes and grudgenly slumped up the stairs to get ready to go into town.

**Wednesday**  
**November ********6th **1955  
**2:36pm**

"Clothes in 1955 really is not my thing." I told myself as I looked into the brown paper, bag to see the new frilly skirts and blouses that really I wanted to rip up and set alight, instead of having to wear them . "Hmm, well I am still wearing my jacket no matter what." I sighed as I left the shop and walked around the corner to where I parked Doc's Packard. It was very quiet for a Wednesday afternoon in Hill Valley, however I would be at school right now so I shrugged my shoulders and continued to walk. I hated walking I wish I still had my skates. I was still fixated in my thoughts that I didn't realise two of Biff's _Gang_ sitting in the convertible and messing around with interior. They were both looking in my direction laughing and smirking at whatever they were about to say.  
"What the hell are you doing in my car?!" I shouted. Match and Skinhead were sitting in the front seats laughing like I just said a punchline to a joke.  
"I said what the hell are you doing in my car?" I repeated. I got ignored again, "Get out of the car! Now."  
"Chill out Sandy." Skinhead grinned as he jumped out of the drivers seat. Match didn't move from his. I opened the door Skinhead just jumped over and sat in the seat next to Match,  
"Didn't you hear me the first three times?" I glared at Match focusing my frustration at him. He didn't take his eyes off the mirror on his side, he was _fixing_ his self up.  
"Yes I did." Eventhough I couldn't see his gaze I knew he had an evil look in his eyes and a sly grin, "Someone wants to meet the new _Biker chick_ on the scene." I didn't fully understand what he was saying so I asked him again,  
"Look, can you please just get out of the car, I haven't got time for pratical jokes. and stop labeling me as _Biker chick_." He took his eyes away from the mirror and was now looking at me.  
"No one said this was a joke, someone wants to meet you. We get orders and we follow. We are just the messenger." His smile went. I didn't notice Match signal to Skinhead to creep into the backseats of the Packard,  
"Wait. Why does Biff want to meet me he had already met me and -"  
"Not Biff. Biff doesn't even know we are here. Someone else wants to meet you." Skinhead interupted as he grabbed the seat infront of him. I was begining to get fed up with the two of them and their games,  
"Then who?"  
"Anna . Anna Von Braun." Match finally said. That name sent shivers down my spine that instantaniously told me to turn the keys and reverse out of my space.  
"Where to?" I asked blankly and sped past the Courthouse.  
"The abandoned rail road tunnles, Outside of Hill Valley." I didn't know who answered and I didn't question. All I was focused on was getting the car to the destination I had to reach to meet Anna Von Braun. My mother...


	7. Don't think this is over Sandy Olsen

**Chapter Seven - This isn't over Sandy Olsen.**

******Wednesday**  
**November ********6th **1955  
**2:49pm**

The journey was quick and short lived. I only spoke once at an end of a street to ask which way to turn. Although, I wasn't paying attention, I could hear the two-some exchange whispers every now and then. I wondered why they wasn't with Biff or the other guy they hung around with. Should I even trust them? Did they know who I really was? I answered my own thought, No these two are just as dumb as Biff put together. There was no way that the both were clever enough to figure the truth out. I kept to the long road that was the exit and entrance to the Hill Valley residents.  
"Turn left into this dirt road and then we have arrived." I heard Match command as we were getting close. I did what he said and turned left into the dirt road. It was a bit bumpy at this point, random pieces of track were still visible on the dusty ground. The tunnels he spoke of were only a few meteres away. I told myself that it didn't look safe to go much further, I parked near a tree just outside of the tunnels. The entrance was decorated with torn, dark, purple cloth that hung just inches from the floor. The grins and giggles arrived once again, as the two apes jumped out of Doc's convertible and ran to the purple curtains.  
"Come on!" Skinhead shouted after me and they both dissapeard into the cloth. I copied their actions and jumped over the door. I took my time to walk towards the entrance. I stopped in touching distance of the material.  
"Please can I wake up now?!" I moaned and edged my way through the gap.

It was surprisingly well-lit inside the tunnel. The only aglow was from gaps in the curtains and headlights of Cadillacs, Harley-Davidsons, every type of car/bike I could imagine (from the 50s of course). All I could hear were engines and music from radios. As I stepped closer and followed the two apes, I could see people dressed in thier leathers, guys and girls all paired up. Some would stare while others would continue checking out each others rides. I didn't feel safe at all. Even though, my clothing pretty much matched their sterotype, it was like they new I didn't belong here. I gulped as I stopped at the other end of the tunnel. I saw Match and Skinhead speak to a couple of shadows sitting on a hood of a car - I couldn't quite make out what it was. The female silhouette slid of the hood and moved the two-some to one side. She was currently smoking a cigarette that she took one last puff of and dropped it on the ground. She stood on it to put it out as she walked towards me. I could see her scarlett red heels walk precsisley with every step. It was very intimidating. I looked up to see that she was wearing leather pants just like me, however, her's seem to look better. Most of her torso was on show apart from a matching red crop top covering her top half and a sleeveless leather jacket. She was now inches away from me,  
"So your the new Biker-chick in Hill Valley?" She spoke. I looked up to see a bleach blonde bombshell eyeing me up and down. Her hair was pulled back from her face with a patterned red bandana. I forgot she even spoke to me. I knew my face probably looked like Marty's when he saw his father yesterday at the diner. I definately felt like Marty. I needed no reasurring that this was my mother, she looked exactly like me apart from the colour contrast of our dyed locks. I could of been looking into a mirror, this was crazy.  
"Hey, I'm talking to you, what's your name?"  
"Um, Sa- Sandy Olsen." I nearly said my actual name, She snorted, what really made my skin crawl.  
"So what brings you here?" She looked at me like I was an outcast to her little world.  
"I was about to ask the same thing..." I took a slight step forward. She turned around to Match and Skinhead and gave them an evil glare, they stepped back cowardesly.  
"So, Sandy if you are really what these two dorks call a Biker-chick, where you from?" She circled around me and looked at my jacket, "I don't see no patches on your leather?" The way my mother was trying to make me feel small and intimidated angered me.  
"Well, if your a real _Biker-gal_ like you seem to make out, wouldn't you know every biker crew in the area?" It was my turn to make her feel small. Everyone in the tunnel "ooohed" like it was some pantomime. My mom startled with her words. I should of known my mom was going to be a bitch. I mean she abandoned a child at the age of 31 for a life like she was living now! My anger and emotions were rising up at this 18 year old version of my mother.  
"I surely do have the reputation to be one toots." She threatend. Well, I knew that was for the wrong reasons but I kept shut. I just laughed and rolled my eyes.  
"So who you living here with?" She ignored. I didn't answer because I wasn't sure of who to say. Skinhead answered for me,  
"She moved here with her cousin Anna. He is a total dork."  
"Her cousin? Who is this dork, cousin of yours?" She grinned at me,  
"None of your business who he is." Her grin turned into a frown. I could see frustration in her matching green eyes like mine,  
"So what, your not even a mummy or daddy's girl?" The irony of what she said erupted me into another laughter.  
"Definately not. What about you?" I cheekily asked, I already knew the answer of course.  
"Do I look like a mummy or daddy's girl? I'm 100% not a daddy's girl I tell you that." She sneered,  
"Why's that?"  
"The only thing I have in common with my dad is the family name before it was changed. I don't have to be a genius to know I wasn't wanted by him. Wait, why am I telling you all this it has nothing to do with you!" I purposely avoided the daggers in her eyes.  
"So, you got no siblings then?" I could see my question bothered her. "Not even a brother?" I stared right into her eyes. Suddenly she grabbed my arm and dragged me to the entrance of the tunnel.  
"What do you think you're playing at? What do you know about me?!" she breathed.  
"Nothing. I've only just met you." I was telling the truth. This was the first time I met my mother.  
"I don't believe you."  
"You don't have to beleive me." I smirked. She looked like she was going to slap it right off my face, but she unexpectedly looked over my shoulder.  
"Nice ride." The glint of evil entered her eyes. She began to stroll over while others followed. I started to worry as they all began to circle around the Packard. I bolted over,  
"This car can't belong to you?" Anna directed to me.  
"I don't. It isn't mine." I stood protectively next to Doc's convertible.  
"You stole it?" A guy standing next to my mum with his arm around her waist asked me suddenly. Was that my dad? I came to an agreement it wasn't. My mom looked like she got around, my dad could be anyone...  
"What? No it's my unc- no! My cousin's, eh yeah." I mimicked my hand on the back of my neck like Marty does whenever he gets nervous. They all looked at me in confusion.  
"Well I guess he wouldn't mind me testing it out?" My mum decided to jump in and rev up the engine (why did I leave the keys in the damn car?). Everyone started to giggle and snicker, even the apes joined. My anger reached boiling pont. That was it,  
"GET OUT OF THE DAMN CAR RIGHT NOW!" My voice echoed in the open space. Everyone became silent and the engine shut off. My mom smiled and slowly climbed out of the car. She chucked the keys in my direction and I caught them in my left hand.  
"Nice catch Sandy. Another time then yeah?" Her smile was still slimy.  
"What do you mean another time?"  
"This Saturday night, what you doing?" She wanted to know. Well, I wasn't going to say the truth was I?  
"I'm busy."  
"Doing what?" I could her annoyance in her tone.  
"The school dance!" Match and Skinhead called out. "Everyone goes to the school dance." Skinhead winced as Anna's evil face turned towards the two of them.  
"Shut up you two! Nobody asked for your input. Anyway, shouldn't you two be with you idiot _boss_ Biff by now?" They never answered. She focused back towards me,  
"Lets say, we have have a proposition for you." I didn't like the sound of this, "A mile from here there is two small cliffs that were once linked together with a bridge. We oftenly go down there to test our bikes we love the adrenaline. We've always want to try with a car, but none of us seemed to have taken that ." She looked at the Packard, I butted in,  
"No chance." I knew what she was trying to say. "You, me or anyone is not using the Packard for anything."  
"What if you had no choice?" She wickedly stated.  
"There is always a choice, so back off!" I opened the driver side door, got in and slammed it shut.  
"Oh, you're leaving so soon?" She mocked,  
"Yeah I am. Bye." I started the engine and reversed back towards the crowd They all moved away in horror. My mother shouted after me.  
"Don't think this is over Sandy Olsen..."  
"I bet it isn't Anna Von Braun." I mumbled to myself as I drove up to the little dirt road.

I calmed myself down as I entered Hill Valley again. I now felt safe. I was trying to remember what just happened but it all seemed to be a blur. Most things became a blur. I felt really odd like my mind was jumbling it self up. The only things I definately knew was one, I just wanted to get back to Doc and Marty. Two, I hated my own mother. And three, I knew she was right, this wasn't over...


	8. Rhythmic Ceremonial Ritual

**Chapter Eight - Rhythmic Ceremonial Ritual **

**Wednesday**  
**November 6th 1955**  
**3:32pm**

"Doc, these shirts. Don't you think they are a bit, ah, different?" I heard Marty express his opinion as I closed the front door soundlessly. I figured it was best to sneak upstairs than to act normal infront of those two. I made sure every footstep was carefully positioned that I wouldn't make too much of a loud noise. Unfotunately, I forgot how good a puppy hearing was,  
"Coperticus shoo, go away, quiet." I hissed, as he came skidding and barking at my feet.  
"What is it Copernicus?" Doc was calling from the living room. His voice was getting closer. I really didn't want to be seen, "If you have caught another one of those birds Copernicus I am...Oh Samantha your back! I never heard you come in?" There was a reason for that, I thought to myself. Marty appeared seconds after Doc, with a very, _unique_ shirt half buttoned up.  
"Yeahh, I didn't want to disturb, the um little _fashion show_ going on in there." I gestured my thumb to the living area.  
"Are you okay, you look pale? I mean reallyyyyy pale." Marty overexagerrated the word. I could see the concern in their faces - even copertcius.  
"I'm fine honestly, just been a stressful afternoon. That's all." I was telling the truth. To be totally honest it would be the most stressful afternoon in my life.  
"Shopping for clothes, stressful?" Doc laughed, "Teenage generation, ha, always seem to surprise me." He mumbled back into the living room and Copernicus followed . I hoped that meant he took my word. Marty however, was still stood there, clearly knew there was more to my antics.  
"Sam, you and I both know that you could shop for hours on end and not one slight of stress would enter your brain waves, so what is really going on?" He said to loud for my comfort,  
"Shh, okay, okay I will tell you but not here. Doc can't know, can we go upstairs and also I can finally put this bag down." I raised the brown bag up to show. He nodded and scampered upstairs,  
"Are you coming or not?" He noticed I hadn't moved. I was certain that there was no way I could slide out of this one easily. I trailed his path and met him at the top.

I stepped cautiously into the guest bedroom as Marty was already positioned on the edge of the bed to hear my story. Didn't he have other things to worry about (like being erased for instance) than to be sitting here listening to me? I groaned to myself and began to grip my hair in frustration.  
"Sam, what are you doing?" He shot over to drag me on the place he previously sat. He held my wrists down to stop me from damaging my hair anymore. "Just tell me what has happened from start to finish." He was remarkably calm. I got myself together and began to tell him the day from start to now (Minus my dream). I told him about the two apes (Match and Skinhead), the tunnels, the bikers, Cadillacs, Purple fabric, everything I could possibly think of and not to forget about my _lovely_ mother, Anna Von Braun. I took a deep breath, I realized Marty hasn't said anything so I darted my eyes at my lap. His hands were still wrapped around my wrists - I completely forgot - I guessed he watched the direction my eyes went because as soon as I looked his hands disappeared from my wrists and one reached for the back of his neck.  
"You know I hate silence." I was hoping he would of at least muttered something.  
"I just don't know what to say, that's more than heavy Sam, that's like double heavy, maybe even triple or quadruple heavy! Are you actually sure it was your mom?" He eventually spoke.  
"Of course I knew it was my own mom, it was like looking in a mirror!" I hissed.  
"Okay. Alright, Jesus. I just thought that, didn't Doc say to you that she never lived in Hill Valley?" He stood up to take a step back.  
"Well, she don't, not what I know of, I mean she wasn't exactly in Hill Valley when I saw her today was she?"  
"I guess you have a point, but Doc always made it sound like she was far, as in another state far. Also, do you think Doc downstairs knows about her yet?" He was asking to many questions for me to handle.  
"I don't know Marty, you did say yesterday that she was around our age when he did find out he had a half sister. But to be honest I don't really want to go -_ Oh hey Doc, I was wondering about if you knew that you had a half sister living around here and oh not to mention she is also my mother!" _I couldn't continue my sarcasm because suddenly the bedroom door collapsed open to reveal Doc stumbling in.  
"Doc?!" We both gasped. Marty ran over to help him up and I shot up of the bed.  
"Damn, thank you my boy." He acknowledged Marty's arm lifting him up and getting him back to his feet.  
"What was you doing behind the door Doc?" I had to ask, what if he heard?!  
"Oh, right, yes the damn door. I was just coming up to see if you were okay, however I heard you two in mid conversation and I didn't want to disturb, So I waited outside." He brushed himself off.  
"Could you hear anything we were saying?" Marty asked while he helped Doc brush the dust off his self.  
"Sorry? Oh, no, no, no, no, no I did not. Anyway, aslong as you're okay Samantha I best get back downstairs to um, feed Copernicus and oh yes! Fuel for you both. You have a long day tomorrow." He swivelled back to the open door and muttered all the way down. The two of us stared in amazement and horror,  
"Do you think he heard?" He whispered,  
"I really don't know, he could of just been acting funny because he was embarrassed?" I made excuses to why Doc acted oddly. I knew he was odd anyway but something wasn't right. "But what if he did hear Marty? Then what, We are screwed."  
"We're not screwed Sam, We just gonna have to pretend that he didn't hear, just act normal." I scrunched my face at him to show I wasn't sure, but i gave in,  
"I guess it is the best shot we got. For now can we just focus on getting your mom and dad together?" He agreed and we both began to leave the room,  
"You know, from what you said about your mom, I can definitely see where you get your attitude from." He made another wise crack. I saw a green cushion on a chair at the side of the room, I grabbed and hurled it at him,  
"I haven't got an attitude!" I exclaimed. He caught the cushion in his arms and chucked it back while laughing,  
"Point proven."  
"_Point proven." _I mimicked his voice, I sounded nothing like him though. We both left the bedroom without the cushion and wondered downstairs.

**Thursday**  
**November 7th 1955**  
**8:25am**

"Woah, they really cleaned this place up. Looks brand-new." Marty was shocked to see the lack of (or should I say no) graffiti plastard on the school as we strolled through the front of the school,  
"It pretty much is brand-new." I mumbled, though I was paying most of my attention to the nasty, blue skirt I had on. Doc caught the both of us,  
"Now remember, according to my theory, you interfered with your parents' first meeting. If they don't meet, they won't fall in love, get married or have kids." He stopped to climb over someone's parked bicycle and continued to walk with us to the entrance, "That's why you older brother's disappearing in the photograph, then your sister will follow, and unless you repair the damage, you'll be next."  
"Sounds heavy." Marty finished.  
"Weight has nothing to do with it?" Doc misunderstood the phrase. I shook my head rushed infront of them to open the school's doors.

I thought back to last night, and how it was crazy that Doc was acting normal again. Throughout the remaining hours yesterday, he hardly said a word to Marty and I. We were both sure he overheard every word we said in that bedroom, but today it's like he never even fell through that door and acted the way he did. I wasn't complaining, I was honestly relieved and grateful, however I wasn't quite sure how to act myself now...

"Samantha, why are you still wearing your leather jacket?" Doc mentioned as the three of us walked through the empty hallway.  
"Doc, there is no way this jacket is coming off, it is the only thing keeping me sane. This skirt is uncomfortable, ugly, isn't even a nice colour and what is with the horrible animal print on the bottom!" I pointed in horror at the black repeated dog print going across the bottom of the frills.  
"Sam, you don't even look that bad.. For you anyway." Marty chimed in looking so amused with his joke.  
"Ha, ha, funny." I folded my arms. The school bell finished our discussion of my skirt and Doc was on the look out.  
"Which one is your pop Marty?" He asked as crowds of students rushed through the hallways and to their lockers.  
"That's him." George McFly entered our view, holding numerous of books and pranksters behind kicking him,  
Okay, okay you guys, ha, ha, ha, very funny. You guys are being real mature!" He turned around to reveal a kick me sign stuck on his back. I couldn't help but snigger.  
"Maybe you were adopted." Doc mentioned to Marty. I didn't know if he was being serious or not but I couldn't stop my snigger turning into a laughing fit. Marty elbowed me in the ribs to shut me up, he was obviously not impressed with my own amusment. I frowned at him while rubbing my side. The pranksters continued to kick Mr McFly that resulted in him dropping his books all over the hall.  
"McFly!" Strickland came out of a classroom door,  
"That's Strickland!" I pointed,  
"Jesus, didn't that guy ever have hair?" I guessed Marty's question was rhetorical, I continued to watch.  
"Shape up man. You're a slacker, do you want to be a slacker for the rest of your life?" The familiar speech was being presented by Strickland, that all students new so well.  
"What did your mother ever see in that kid?" Doc stated,  
"I don't know Doc." I could tell Marty was overcome with the fact that his dad was a typical _loser_, "I guess she felt sorry for him, 'cause her dad hit him with the car..." He paused, "He hit me with the car."  
"That's the Florence Nightingale effect. It happens in hospitals when nurses fall in love with their patients." Doc informed us, well, mostly Marty. "Go to it, kid." Doc patted his back to signal that plan is now in full swing. Marty started to walk towards his dad to help him with his books.  
"Doc, I don't understand, if Marty is getting them to meet and fall in love, what am I meant to do?" I was confused,  
"You are here to help, incase anything else goes wrong."  
"So I'm basically on standby?" I crossed my arms again,  
"Precsisly." Doc didn't register (or ignored) my amicable look and strolled to Marty with his dad down the hall.

We both watched, Marty struggle to get his mom's attention off him and on to George.  
"Calvin!" We both heard his mom call out as he tried to introduce George.  
"Why is she calling Marty, Calvin?" Is there something I've missed?" Doc looked down at me,  
"There is loads you have missed Doc." He took my answer and we continued to watch.  
The bell rang to warn another period has started. Mrs McFly (or Miss Baines) ran past Doc and I with her mates to get to her lesson - Strickland was _Strict_ with his tardy slips.

"Isn't he a dreamboat." She called out. I looked dumbfounded at Doc, his face matched mine. We both walked over to Marty,  
"She didn't even look at him?" He told us.  
"Damn! This is even more serious than I thought." Doc circled a circumferance around the two of us, hands on his hips, "Apprently, your mother is infatuated with you instead of your father."  
"Wait a minute, Doc. Are you trying to tell me, that my mother has got the hots for me?" He had to pratically spit the last few words out of his mouth,  
"Woah." was all that flew out of mine,  
"Precisely." I started to think that was Doc's favourite word.  
"This is heavy." Marty repeated his favourite phrase also.  
"There's that word again, _heavy_. Why are things so heavy in the future? Is there a problem with the Earth's gravitational pull?" Doc blabbered on,  
"What?" Marty and I wondered. Doc payed no attention, carried on and began to walk,  
"The only way we're going to get them to mate is if they're alone together. So you gotta get you father and your mother to interact, in some sort of social..." He stopped,  
"What, you mean like some sort of date?" I helped,  
"Right!" Doc praised.  
"What kind of date? What do kids do in the 50s'?" Marty stared at me as he asked,  
"They're your parents Marty, you must know them." I looked at Doc for some help and to get Marty off my back.  
"What are their common interests? What do they do together?" Doc carried on for me,  
"Nothing." Marty answered him, but Doc strolled off towards a school poster.  
"Look you two! There's rhythmic ceremonial ritual coming up." Doc pointed at the Prom poster.  
"Of course the Enchantment Under the Sea dance! They're supposed to go to this. That's where they kiss for the first time." Marty flew over.  
"I guess that is the dance Match and Skinhead was going on about yesterday in the tunnels..." I never realized I spoke out loud until they both stopped and turned to me.  
"Who?" Doc glared,  
"What? No one, Just overheard a two people talking about it yesterday..." I tried to cover up.  
"You mentioned tunnels, what was you doing inside some tunnels? The only tunnles nearest here are a mile and half out of Hill Valley. Ahh! You, wasn't in those tunnels were you! What was you doing there?" He caught me out, Marty was waving his arms behind Doc to intstruct me not to say anything else. I was stuck, trapped in what to say, I stuttered,  
"Ummm, I got, ah, some one..."  
"Doc, I think we should discuss this later, Sam wasn't doing anything wrong. She probably wanted to do some exploring, didn't you Sam?" I nodded (Marty has Practically saved my skin right now), "Who wouldn't in a different decade? Anyway, lets get back the dance." Doc didn't look fully convinced but he continued,  
"Okay, kid. Now where was I? Oh yes!" He grabbed Marty by the collar, "You stick to your father like glue and make sure he takes her to that dance."  
"Okay, Doc." Marty pushed Doc's hands off him.  
"And Samantha?" He turned to me, "Keep a close eye on Marty mother."  
"Um, Okay."  
"Right, you two I best be off. I've got a lot a work to do in the next two days If I'm getting you both back to the future!" He began walking to the school exit, we both watched him, "And don't do anything I wouldn't!" He waved and the door closed behind him.  
"That leaves us with nothing then." I muttered...


	9. Sandy, Baby, I'm In Misery

**Chapter Nine - _Sandy, Baby, I'm In Misery._**

**Thursday **  
**November 7th 1955**  
**8:50am**

"You two?!" A voice emerged from the deserted hallway. Ah great it was Strickland, "I'm talking to you slackers!"  
"Hey, Mr Strickland." Marty pretended to be overly joyed with the apperance of Strickland.  
"Don't back chat me boy! What are your names?" Obviously Strickland wasn't as joyful (I don't think I ever saw that man crack a smile),  
"Marty Mc- Calvin Klein.." Marty answered first with his happy expression gone.  
"Well what is it kid? Marty or Calvin?" Strickland was not impressed,  
"Ha, people tend to call me Marty..." Marty trailed off, looking away from his burning gaze. Strickland turned to me,  
"And you?"  
"Sandy Olsen?" I questioned myself,  
"Why are you two not in class?" Did his interragations never end?  
"We seem to be lost." Marty lied,  
"What do you want, a map? Get to class before I detend you both." He marched back the way he came leaving Marty and I alone once again.  
"Still a complete and utter asshole." Marty muffled as he stared in the direction Strickland left.  
"Well, I think we should do what he said and get to class." I shuffled to his side.  
"You're right... Wait a minute did you call yourself Sandy Olsen?" He faced me with the typical grin on his face, I knew what was coming,  
"What? It's the name I've been using, I couldn't exactly say my real name could I? You called yourself Calvin?"  
"Yeah but I had no choice for that name." He chuckled, "Sandy Olsen? That's out of the film _Grease_ right?"  
"Oh stop it, It seemed okay name to say at the time." I punched his arm to stop him from taking the mick, "Come on, I'm going to class." I started to walk to the nearest classroom what was down the hall.  
"_Okay Sandy."_ He mimiked _Danny Zuko's_ voice. He was slowly starting to piss me off.  
"Will you shut the hell up!" I stormed off, I knew he was running - should I say skipping - after me because I could hear him singing,  
"_Sandyyyy, oh baby, I'm in misery..." _As much as I would never admit it to him or anyone, he was actually quite funny. I tried so hard not to show my smile appearing on my face, I bit my lip and opened the classroom door.

**Thursday **  
**November 7th 1955**  
**12:32pm**

I could of died. The last few hours was a killer to get through. I hated Geometery and American History in 1985, it is even worse in 1955! Marty seemed to have boredom gnawed into his skull. We scattered out and towards the lunch cafeteria.  
"Sam, I cannot cope with this no more, my brain is fried!" He stepped backwards and exagerrated his arms to show how he couldn't take this much longer.  
"I'm sure you're just hungry Marty, stop being such a drama queen." I winked, "And looking in the cafeteria for your dad is a start."  
"I'm not a drama queen..." He stood still with a sad look, like I offended him. I bumped straight into him.  
"Ouch, What the hell Marty? Why'd you stop walking?" I saw his miserable expression, "Oh come on, stop pouting. I was joking around." I grabbed his arm and yanked him into the lunch-room.

The place was filled with hundreds of students, more than I expected. It looked exactly identical to the one in 1985 apart from it was so clean! The walls were bright white rather than the dull yellow. I couldn't find a spare seat anywhere it was that crowded.  
"I've never seen the place so filled." I turned my head to where Marty should of been standing, "Marty? Where the hell have you gone?" He was pushing his way through student after student, I could see that he was making his way towards George McFly. "I guess you found your dad then..." I muttered as I copied his pattern through the crowd.  
"You caught up then?" Marty mentioned as I made it to the table and sat down. I was silent, however, showed I wasn't to pleased. George was sitting across from us with notes and paper all over - he barely touched his lunch. He was furiously writing and fully concentrated he didn't even notice the two of us sit down.  
"Hey, George buddy, what you got there?" Marty was intriuged. I zoned out for a moment or two, my stomach kept talking to me and my eyes kept drifting towards the huge trays of hot, steamy food. I was starving,  
"Get outta town! I never knew you did anything creative? Let  
me read some." Marty voice shot my eyes back into the two's chat.  
"Oh, no no no, I never uh, I never let anybody read my stories." George pulled the papers to his chest before Marty could have a chance to look,  
"Why not?" Marty asked,  
"Well, what if they didn't like them, what if they told me I was no good. I guess that would be pretty hard for somebody to understand?" George looked back down to his notes.  
"Uh no, not hard at all." Marty copied his dad's action and looked down at the table. I decided to help him and carry on,  
"So, Hi George, about Lorraine." I paused, His face lit up even at sound of her name (that was a start), "She really likes you, she told me to tell you that she wants you to ask her to the _Enchantment Under The Sea Dance_."  
"Really?" George let out with a huge grin, even Marty was smilling but obviously not for the same reason.  
"Oh yeah, all you got to do is go over there and ask her." It never really came to my surprised when his face turned to horror.  
"What, right here right now in the cafeteria? What is she said no? I don't know if I could take that kind of rejection. Besides, I think she'd rather go with somebody else."  
"Who?" Marty and I brows frowned,  
"Biff." George pointed his shaken hand towards the table Biff, Lorraine and all their mates were on. He had one hand around her waist holding her down and the other gripping her wrist. I would of tried my damn right hardest to swing at him if I was her.  
"Leave me alone!" Lorraine screamed,  
"You want it, you know you want it, and you know you want me to give it to you." Biff voice was sickenly, Who on earth did he think he was?  
"Shut your filthy mouth, I'm not that kind of girl." She was terrified,  
"Marty do something." I heard myself blurt out. However, he was already on it,  
"She said, get your meat hooks off, her, uh please..." Marty grip on his collar would of been a good threat if Biff stayed sitting. The height and muscle difference was the complete opposite. Marty would of gone flying across the room if Biff knuckles even knocked him in the slightest. I automatically stood up as I saw both of their fists about to charge into each others faces. Strickland came into the view and the whole cafeteria fell silent, Biff's tone seemed to change at the sight of Strickland,  
"Since you're new here, I'm gonna cut you a break, today. So why don't you make like a tree, and get out of here." Was he really that stupid? It was make like a tree and leave. Everyone knew that! I thought I'd go over to see if Lorraine and Marty was okay,  
"Where's George?" Marty didn't even give me a chance to speak.  
"What? He is over there on the... table?" My arm fell, George was no longer sitting in his seat, the only things left were a few random pieces of paper and his dinner tray that wasn't touched. I looked back at Marty, he was no longer in his position either.  
"For crying out loud, he can't stay still for five minutes." I didn't run after him, I decided to stay and talk to Lorraine.  
"Hey Lorraine, are you okay?" I caught up with her as she began to walk out of the doors.  
"Oh, hi and yeah I'm fine thank you. Sorry but who are you?" She seemed taken aback to why I was talking to her but her voice soon changed, "Do you know Calvin?"  
"Marty? Yeah I know him. We are um, cousins. And my name is Sandy." I kept to my story. It was better to stay with the same one the have many I couldn't keep up with.  
"Oh." She seemed to be forcing herself not to smile. Not much was exchanged between us as we got outside the school building. It was a bit awkward.  
"Biff seems a bit of an ass." It was all I could think of, and I tried to get the subject off Marty.  
"Yeah, he is. He is a bully and his friends are just as cruel."  
"The apes?" Shit, she obviously didn't know the nickname I've gave them. I could see her wondering who I meant, "I mean, Skinhead and the other two."  
"Oh, haa, that is quite a funny nickname." She giggled. That seemed to be the ice-breaker between the two of us. Fifteen minutes had and, ee managed to get all the way to _Lou's Cafe.  
_"I said I would meet my friends in here." That was her hint of a goodbye.  
"Ah, okay sure, I best go and find Marty anyway, see if he is alright and that."  
"You can come in and join us if you want?"  
"Oh no, I can't sorry, but thank you for the invite." I smiled and began to step in my direction,  
"Nice to meet you Sandy, and thanks for walking-" She was cut off by a familiar voice,  
"Well look at who has come back for more?" Biff and the apes glided around the corner and stopped us from walking in our directions.  
"Go away Biff, I just want to go in and meet my friends, I don't want to talk to you."  
"Oh come on Lorraine..." He edged forward to her. My reflexs told me to stand inbetween.  
"Haven't you learnt from earlier Biff. She doesn't want you near her so back off and get stuffed." My tone was firm, I didn't even recognize myself. He backed away but then began to laugh with his mates. The others started their fake chuckles,  
"And what are you going to do about it?" He bent over me and his face was now inches from mine. I never noticed that Lorraine ran away.  
"Biff get the hell away from her you gigantic fool." Another voice I recognized came out from the shadows. Biff jumped back and his apes did the same.  
"Anna, what are you doing in Hill Valley?" Biff voice sounded like it was earlier on when Strickland walked in. Yup, my mother was now here, great. Was this a bloody reunioun?  
"Waiting for my ride, why? Am I not allowed to step foot in this shit-hole?" She was smaller than Biff but you knew who dominated.  
"I never said that, did I guys?" They all shook their heads, "I was just wondering, shouldn't you be in Haysville, that is where you live right?" He was right against the window of the diner/cafe.  
"Well, I couldn't be bothered with Haysville High today, so I decided to see to come here. And shouldn't you of beaten it by now?" Clearly she didn't want to talk to Biff. I finally saw a face I actually wanted to see. Marty was walking over to the diner, when he saw me with them, he ran over,  
"Are you okay?" He whispered and stood infront of me for protection even though, Biff and my mom haven't really taken any notice of me. Marty's arrival stopped their bickering,  
"Oh, so your back for beating?" Biff marched over, still angry that he couldn't punch the lights out of him earlier. My mom put her arm out to stop him from going for Marty, I also held Marty's arm to stop him from walking into his death.  
"Who's this?!" My mom asked like he wasn't even there,  
"That's, the Klein kid, Calvin Klein, her cousin." Skinhead was spoke as if I wasn't even there now. She ignored his comment and continued.  
"So you're Calvin Klein huh?" She sounded just as slimy as Biff did,  
"Yeah, what's it to ya?" Marty leaned forward. She laughed and turned to Biff, "I told you and your dorks to beat it!" She was an actual psycho, one minute she'd be calm and the next she would flip. How could she be my mother? Biff swayed not sure whether to go for a swing at Marty or to walk away. Seconds later he barged past,  
"I will get you, one day." He whispered to him and left with his apes following. It was now, Me, Marty and my Mother standing on the sidewalk. I really didn't know what to expect.  
"Who are you?" He asks,  
"Oh, Sandy here hasn't told you.." She circled around Marty like she did to me (I guess that was how she tried to intimadate), "My name is Anna, Von Braun." She pulled her arm up to gesture a hand shake. Marty just stared and declined. She never seemed offended.  
"So Sandy, You thought more about my proposition?"  
"I told you what I thought about your proposition." I was not letting her use that car.  
"Yes, but that wasn't the correct answer." She said it like it was some kind of threat.  
"Sandy just told you the correct answer, So you can shove that proposition right up your-" Marty was interrupted,  
"Has anyone ever told you, that you're really attractive when you're angry? We could go around the back and settle this like adults if you want?" What? My mom was actually trying to flirt and hit on him! Marty definitaley was stuck for words. Her face was so close to his ear and neck. It was sickening, this was my mom!  
"Well, we now know why you are well known around here don't we?" Annoyance crept into my tone. She snapped her eyes from him to me,  
"What's that suppose to mean?"  
"Well it is simple, do you charge or are your services for free?" I couldn't believe I just called my mom a whore.  
"Why you little bitch! You are gonna regret you have ever said that!" She stormed over and raised her hand to smack me. Marty grabbed her arm before it swung. The sound of a Motarbike pulled up next to us,  
"Anna, What are you doing, Come on, we are going to be late." The guy who was with Anna yesterday was sitting on a Harley-Davidson. Like a flip of switch my mother mood changed again, she un-hinged her hand from Marty's grip and smoothed her self out,  
"Well I gotta be going, I will see you this Saturday." She jogged over to the bike and climbed on. Suddenly, she was gone.  
"Talk about eventful, Sam." Marty began.  
"Ladies and Gentleman, my mother..." I sighed.  
"Well, you were right. No offence, but she is a right bitch." He kicked his feet as we started to walk away from the eventful scene.  
"None taken. I would rather just forget what just happened."  
"You called her a whore?!" He remembered my last comment.  
"What you expect, she was coming on to you."  
"Why? Was you jealous?" His ego could be above his head most times,  
"No. You already got your own mom hitting on you, don't intend my mom on your back as well!" He laughed at my sentence, then looked disturbed.  
"Okay enough talk about mothers, it's freaking me out." He waved his hands to gesture end of conversation,  
"Tell me about it."  
"Well, I found my dad just before I found you." We crossed the street,  
"And?"  
"I've got an idea, all we need is to wait until midnight, the radiation suit I had and Doc's car." He had a glint of excitement in his eyes,  
"Wait, you lost me at radiation suit."  
"Come on, I'll explain when we get to Doc's!"  
"This better be a good Idea!" I ran after him. "I hate riddles...""


	10. Hi I'm an extra terrestrial from Mars

**Chapter Ten - _H__i I'm An Extra Terrestrial From Planet Mars._**

******Thursday **  
**November 7th 1955**  
**11:25pm**

I was parked in the drivers seat of Doc's Packard waiting for Marty to climb down from George McFly's bedroom window. He was taking his god damn time. I was far to impatient and regretted saying that I would come with him. It was freezing cold, I was sure the temperature was below zero! However right now I had no choice other than to wait...

**Few hours earlier**

As Marty and I finally arrived back at Doc's, he explained his g_enius idea _to me and Doc from start to finish.  
"Okay, well now that the three of us have eventually sat down this is my plan..." He started while Doc and I listened around the kitchen table, "There is a radiation suit left in the DeLorean from, well that doesn't matter right now. But I can use it to pretend to be some sort of alien-"  
"What?!" I burst into laughter,  
"Sam, it isn't funny. I'm serious, back at the barn I was shot at because that farmer thought I was one and with my Dad believing in this UFO bullshit it might just work!"  
"You was shot at?" Doc joined,  
"Urr, yeah but that isn't important either, seriously guys you gotta listen to me." Marty was desperate for us to hear.  
"Okay Marty, we are listening just tell us this plan?" I hated waiting,  
"Right, as I was saying I can wear it, sneak into his bedroom in the middle of the night and pretend I am a creature from another world blah, blah, blah."  
"If your father truly believes that you are an extra terrestrial, how will this conclude in him asking your mother to this ceremonial ritual?" Doc asked,  
"I guess I have to tell him to..."  
"Well that is a great plan Marty well done.." I exaggerated, he frowned, "What are you going to say to him, _Oh hi I'm an extra terrestrial from planet Mars, I am here to tell you to ask Lorraine to the Enchantment Under the Sea Dance otherwise I will blow your brains out!" _The two of them looked at me in silence once again. I squirmed, "I really hate it when you two give me that look."  
"Sam, you are brilliant!" Marty shocked me as he grabbed my face and planted a kiss right on my forehead.  
"Eugh! What is wrong with you Marty?" He ignored as I wiped furiously my forehead.  
"Marty is indeed right Samantha, that is in fact the correct dialogue he needs to use. Maybe not entirely word from word of what you said, but something along the same lines." Doc answered why Marty acted overly happy about me taking the piss.  
"Okay, so if I have just made Marty's plan ten times better, how we gonna make sure George doesn't go gallivanting through the night for this _alien_ he has supposedly discovered?" I had a point, If George McFly was really obsessed with other life forms, it is more than likely he will want to know more about this creature what will appear in his bedroom during the night.  
"Simple, we just knock him out."  
"Marty you can't punch the lights out of your own dad!?" I exclaimed,  
"No! I didn't mean like that. I meant you know that liquid stuff what people use to make people fall asleep with?" I had no idea what he was going on about.

"Chloroform?" Doc added,  
"Yes! That's it." Marty pointed at him and jumped out if his seat and knocked the table. I saved my mug (what was previously filled with coffee to keep me awake) from falling off.  
"What the hell is Chloroform?" I was completely lost.  
"It is a liquid organic compound Samantha. A very hazardous chemical if heavily breathed in. It shouldn't be that tricky to make all I will need is Chlorine, Hydrogen and Carbon. Hmm, best get to it then. Do I have any Chlorine? hmm I wonder if-" Doc decided to trail off and leave Marty and I in the kitchen.  
"You are really going to use that liquid stuff to knock out your dad after you threaten him to take your mom to that dance?" I got up to place my mug into the sink.  
"I guess so, sounds heavy doesn't it?" He followed and placed his mug next to mine.  
"No it sounds dangerous, but if Doc is willing enough to go with it then I think it will work."  
"Hope so."  
"Well, I'm definitely coming with you. Just in case lets say you need backup." I remembered mine and Doc's chat back at the school.  
"Backup? What do you mean?" The confusion on his face was amazing,  
"Come on." I smiled as I gently pushed him through the kitchen and out the door, "Time to turn you into E.T."

******Thursday **  
**November 7th 1955**  
**11:45pm**

I began to get agitated with how long Marty was taking, I was afraid his plan had totally messed up.  
"I will give him five more minutes, if he isn't back by then I am going up there myself." I reassured my paranoid mind. I couldn't even listen to the radio to ease my thoughts because of the noise.  
"Oh my God, come on Marty I'm freezing my ass off here." I whispered to myself,  
"Well, you better turn the engine on and warm yourself up." As if by magic Marty was hanging from the fence he previously climbed up in his yellow radiation suit with a hairdryer accessory.  
"What is it with people sneaking up and scaring the shit out of me?" I hissed in his direction.  
"Wow, I guess this costume really works." He teased and dropped into the seat next to me.  
"You knew what I meant, so you aren't funny." I scowled,  
"Ooo burn. You know that isn't true and that I am the funniest person you know." He nudged my side. What is it with him today?  
"Okay, you got me so stop kidding around now. Did your dad fall for it?" I changed the subject.  
"I think so, he looked like he believed it." He shrugged,  
"You didn't use to much of that mixture did you? Doc specifically said to only use a few drops so he's passed out for a few hours." I blabbed,  
"Quit worrying, I'm a pro." He winked, "So, come on get that Motor running and put your foot down." I elbowed him to indicate to be quiet and did what he said.

I drove through the only route I knew what would get us back to Riverside Drive the quickest. Marty and I were talking as usual until I turned left into Rosewood Avenue. Marty seemed to be quiet and wasn't joking around as much, I didn't understand why he was looking so upset. I kept taking my eyes of the roads for split seconds to see what was wrong with him, he continued to stare at house on the right side of him even after I drove past it. That's when I knew. That house would soon be Jennifer Parker's home.  
"Oh shit, Marty I'm sorry I didn't even know or realize..."  
"No, don't. You wouldn't of known. I didn't even realize until I saw the house. It doesn't even matter anyway, I'm being stupid." He sympathized with me.  
"Well what are you gonna do?" I thought I should eventually ask. Things couldn't get anymore awkward, could it?  
"About what?" He tilted his head slightly like a puppy would when it don't understand.  
"If we get back, what are you going to do about Jennifer?" I kept my eyes on the road as we left Rosewood Avenue.  
"You mean when we get back." He corrected me and continued, "I don't know, I think the only option is to break up with her." He winced at the thought what made me feel uneasy. As much as Jennifer and I don't see eye to eye, I knew he loved and cared about her.  
"You know that isn't the only option you got Marty. Just confront her and see what happens, she might even admit what she has done?" His eyes glimmered with hope for just for a second then it disappeared into frustration.  
"But Needles Sam! She knows that I hate that son of a bitch." He punched the glove compartment.  
"Don't we all hate him. I think you should confront her, Or confront them both?" I stared at the fist indent Marty left, "And Doc isn't gonna be too impressed with that either."  
"I will face him later and suffer the consequence but can we just end this conversation now. I will figure something out when we get back to 1985." Marty lent back into his chair, folded his arms and closed his eyes, I nodded and changed gear.  
Neither of us spoke, I thought he fell asleep. It took me a while to notice that I was driving past a small park. Marty and I took my Doc here once when we were twelve. We wanted him to learn how to skateboard and roller-blade. I remembered it clearly especially how it took the two of us weeks of persuading him to come. The way my uncle panicked as he skated down the steep hill and fell into that berry bush made Marty and I burst into hysterics.  
I didn't acknowledge that I was giggling to myself out loud until Marty spoke,  
"What is so funny?"  
"Oh, sorry I thought you was asleep and not much really."  
"Tell me."  
"Ok. Remember the time you and I took Doc to that park way back over there-"  
"Oh Christ yes! We tried to teach him to skateboard and roller-blade." He smirked.  
"And when we pushed him down that hill..." I grinned,  
"He landed face first in the berry bush!" We both shouted and erupted with laughter just how we did back when we were twelve. My giggles didn't stay for long, I suddenly felt overwhelmed with sadness. I could no longer concentrate on driving so I pulled over.  
"Sam what's wrong?" Marty had instant concern all over his face.  
"If we get back," He frowned at my _if, _"I mean when we get back. Doc is dead Marty. He is gone forever, I can't live without him, what are we meant to do?" The rare lump in my throat (I hardly ever feel) arrived to haunt me. Marty seemed as miserable as I was.  
"What if we just tell him what is going to happen to him? I will tell him if want?"  
"Is it really that simple?" I ignored the cracks in my voice the lump was causing.  
"It is worth a shot." He smiled, "Now come on it is really getting late and we need sleep." He rubbed my shoulder warmly, Marty knew how to put me at ease. The lump in my throat magically vanished.

I had no idea what happened next but we gazed at each other for a little to long for my comfort. I wasn't sure what to do so my voice blurted,  
"Ah, um right, yes let's get going then, um yeah." I snapped out of it and continued to drive on. You know when I questioned that things couldn't get anymore awkward? Well I was categorically, 100%, definitely wrong!


	11. It Runs In The Family

**Chapter Eleven - It Runs In The Family.**

**Friday**  
**November 7th 1955**  
**7:22am**

_"Sam__, look in the mirror! You're disappearing!"  
__"No, Marty it's too late, I'm being erased from exsistance. We tried our best.."  
__"No. No Doc, do something. Stop Sam from being erased!"  
__"I'm afraid Samantha is right Marty, It's too late, we tried everything I'm sorry. I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry."_

_"_Christ!" I flung out of the double bed Doc has been lending us and fell onto the hard, wooden floor. "Oww, my head." I uncovered myself from the blankets that were positioned over me as I held my throbbing scalp. I struggled to find the nightstand to help me back on my feet. "Another nightmare?" I wondered if dreams could predict the future because it wasn't Marty being erased, It was me? Why has my dream switched places? Is Marty's plan working? Is that why it was no longer him disappearing?  
"But why was I vanishing, what has changed? What have I done?" I jumped over to Marty's side of the bed, I had to tell him about these nightmares. His side was empty apart from a few plumped up pillows. I guessed he was already downstairs for breakfast,  
"He would just tell me that it was because of the caffeine overdose the night before. And he'd probably be right." I told my half functioning brain. No point in worrying him about silly nightmares anyway. I glanced at the time, it was 7:25am. That gave me approximately just over half an hour to get ready...  
"Half hour! Why didn't that imbecile wake me up!" With that insult echoing the whole room, I flew out of the bedroom door and into the bathroom to get ready.

"7:46, Wow that's gotta be a new record." I glanced at the old grandfather clock as I marched down the stairs ready to moan at Marty for not waking me up. I was surprised that it only took me 20 minutes to have a quick shower, tie my hair up and get dressed. I refused to wear another one of those horrid, frilly things, so, instead I was so grateful to myself that I also bought a plain black pencil skirt and grey, woolly sweater.  
"Doc, you don't understand!" I overheard Marty pleading about something to Doc in the kitchen. I tip-toed closer and hid behind the half open door, all I could see was Doc frantically running around and moving plates, mugs etc in all different places.  
"I do understand Marty! No man should know to much about their own destiny, I could endanger my own exsitance just like you have endangered yours!" Marty was trying tell him what happened the night we arrived in 1955. I knew it wasn't that simple to just tell him. I was about to stumble in and end there confrontation but Marty carried on,  
"Okay, your right Doc. But if won't listen for your sake, listen for Sam's!" I watched Doc freeze. Obviously he had no idea what Marty was getting at.  
"What do you mean for Samantha's sake?"  
"Oh, jee Doc. Sam is um, Sam is kinda related to you..." The silence made me feel physically sick. I wanted to run in and shut Marty up, unfortunately, I knew it was too late.  
"Related? Marty, I shouldn't be knowing about this!" Doc forced his hands over his white, silky, hair. I could see his mind was all over the place just like the crockery.  
"I know, I know, but this is why you need to listen -"  
"Marty, that is enough! I can't know all this." His hands moved from his head to his ears, "No more, please go and get Samantha otherwise you will both be late. And do not repeat any of this again!" Doc scampered off into the door next to him. I pushed myself aside from the other door I was hiding behind before Marty could slam it accidentally in my face.  
"Sam? What are you doing behind the door? Wait, you heard all of that, didn't you?" He had the sound of defeat in his voice,  
"I said it wasn't going to be simple, but you really shouldn't of told him about the relation part." I whispered and dragged Marty away just in case Doc could still hear.  
"I had no choice, I needed him to listen. Why does he have to be so stubborn." He complained,  
"It runs in the family." I joked to lighten the mood.  
"Haa, come on, he is right anyway if we don't speed up we are going to be late." Marty opened the front door me and we began our morning trek to school.

**Friday**  
**November 9th 1955**  
**3:12pm**

"It isn't my fault your dad never turned up today! So stop taking you mood out on me."  
"I never said it was Sam and I'm not! I have to find him today or my plan is busted and it is _see ya Marty_." Marty and I bickered as we got nearer to Lou's cafe. Another school day had just ended, the last Marty and I would have to attend in the 50's - hopefully. George McFly however, never attended today, we looked everywhere. He wasn't in his lessons, near his locker, in the library or even in the cafeteria!  
"Clearly, you used to much of that Chloro stuff and knocked him out for the whole day." I stated.  
"Chloroform. And no, I told you I only used a few drops." He gave me the nastiest daggers,  
"Right, whatever, I can see your mom in the diner, I guess that's something and she might of seen him today." I began to drag my feet to the diner's doors. I couldn't hear Marty behind me so I stopped to turn around. He was standing with folded arms and had the moodiest face. "You coming or what?" I edged my thumb at the doors.  
"No, I'm gonna try and find my dad and make sure he hasn't done anything stupid." He sulked in the other direction without even a goodbye.  
"Suit your bloody self then." I muttered and stormed to the doors. I decided to say hi to Lorraine, it was better than being with Moody Marty and besides, I would be doing what Doc asked me to do - keeping an eye on her.

The diner was the busiest I've ever seen it, the Jukebox was in full blast. Teens from Hill Valley High were all spread across the room in their groups (how did they get here so fast?) Some were dancing while others were gossiping. A few welcomed me as I made my way to the far end of the diner where Lorraine and her two friends were sat. She saw me making my way through the groups and gave me an overly hyperactive wave,  
"Sam! Hi sit here." She pointed at the spare seat next to her blonde friend.  
"Hi Lorraine, hi girls." I politely sat down.  
"It is nice to see you again, this is Babs." She introduced me the blonde I was next to, "and this is Betty." I smiled at the brunette to the left of her.  
"I never saw you that much around school today. Is Calvin, I mean Marty okay?" She looked genuinely worried,  
"Huh? Yeah he is fine, we have just been busy today that's all. That reminds me, you haven't seen George McFly around at all today have you?"  
"Who?" The three girls stared at me. I never had time to answer because George McFly his self was stumbling towards us. My eye's also caught Marty sneaking about and landing his self on a stool up at a bar. Luckily Lorraine didn't.  
"Lorraine? My density, has bought me to you..." George was reading from a little note-pad in his hand. I tried so hard not to laugh.  
"What?" she looked up from her drink to him.  
"Oh, what I was meant to say was-" He was cut off,  
"Wait a minute, Don't I know you from somewhere?" Lorraine asked kindly. Was this really working? Was he actually going to ask her to the dance? And was she actually going to say yes? I could see Marty gawping over his shoulder. I wondered if he was still being a sulky ass.  
"Yes! Yes, I'm George, George McFly."  
"Oh, so you're George McFly." She seemed to be pleased,  
"Yes, I'm your density, I mean your Destiny." This looked like it was really working!  
"Hey McFly!?" I spoke to soon...  
"Oh, great." I muttered,  
"I thought I told you to never come in here?" Biff was once again standing at the front doors with his stupid apes, "What's it gonna cost you? How much money you got on you?" He did like asking pointless questions. Biff began his way to George.  
"Well, How much you want Biff?" George cowardly backed down. What I didn't expect to happen next, happened. Marty aimed his leg out for Biff to walk straight into it and fall face first onto the ground. The whole diner "Ohhhed". Biff got his self back up with the help of his apes and once again Marty was towered over, just like in the cafeteria yesterday. I turned my upper body away and scrunched my face, this was only going to end badly,  
"Alright punk, now I'm gonna-"  
"Woah, Biff what's that?" Suddenly, I heard someones fist meet the other's face. Oh no he has punched Marty's face off! I so certain, I couldn't stomach myself to look around. I kept facing that window even when everyone got up.  
"That's Calvin Klein. Oh my God he's a dream!" Lorraine ran out and followed a forming crowd outside,  
"Wait what?" I finally turned back around to see Biff struggling to get back on his two feet, cupping his chin and crashing out of the door. "Where's Marty!?" I asked Babs and stood up,  
"He is over there, look!" She was correct. He was frantically running all over the place.  
"Wait! Does that mean he swung at Biff!?" I grabbed the blonde's shoulders. She seemed terrified at my gust of excitement. She nodded her head vigorously, "Get in! Marty you legend!" I ignored the girls and left the diner to enter the crowd. Unexpectedly, Marty rode past everyone on a makeshift skateboard hanging onto a blue/green truck, "A skateboard!?" I shouted out to him. He waved,  
"What are you doing!?"  
"Don't worry, I will see you later!" He bellowed back as Biff and his gang barged past me, knocking me off my balance. I had no clue what was happening just like most of the people surrounding me, Where did he get that skateboard from?  
"He's an absolute dream." Lorraine announced,  
"Well, I would of said an absolute legend..." I mumbled so she wouldn't hear. I wasn't bothered or worried about Marty giving the whole of Hill Valley a show, It was actually very amusing until Biff appeared in his Ford.  
"Uh oh." I told myself, "Marty! Watch out!" I pushed my way through everyone and pointed at the Ford behind him. The crowd swallowed me up again to the point that I had no way of seeing what was going on. Now I was bothered.  
"Biff is going to ram him!" A guy tall enough to have a good view shouted.  
"Shit!" I ran and tried to find an exit.

I finally found a gap between two people which I could squeeze past. Marty was holding on to the hood of the car for his life! There was nothing I could do other than to pray. I closed my eyes and did,  
"Please, please, please, if there is really a dude, with a beard up in them clouds, Do something PLEASE!" I panicked. I slightly opened one of my eyes to see what was happening, Marty was now climbing over the apes, the black convertible and landed perfectly back on the board as it came through from under the ford. Moments later the car collided with a manure truck and the four guys were buried to their necks in shit. I would of been crying with laughter but I was looking around for Marty. I eventually saw him standing between a newly formed crowd being congratulated and shaking many hands. I couldn't help but shake my head and smile approvingly. I really did underestimate him at times.  
"Talk about a _shitty _ending." I chuckled on my own while I looked at the truck one more time and started to catch up with the pack of people.  
"Sam!" I was stopped by Lorraine,  
"Ah, yes Lorraine?" I really wasn't up for staying around a chatting. I wanted to get to Marty,  
"Is it okay if I stay with you for the rest of the day and maybe I could go round yours?" I knew the real reason why she wanted to come over.  
"Round mine? I don't really think that's-"  
"Oh, I promise I won't be any hassle, my parents won't be home yet for at least another hour or so..." I wasn't really listening because I was still hunting for Marty. I could no longer see him anywhere. He was gone,  
"Yeah sure. You can come over." I sighed, mostly because when Marty said "See you later" he meant it.  
"Oh goody! You know, I think me and you are gonna be good pals." She smiled and linked her arm into mine as we left the manure scene.  
"Oh, goody..." I wasn't in the mood for this.


	12. We Will Save You

**Chapter Twelve - We Will Save Marty, We Will G****et Back And We Will Save You.**

**Friday  
November 9th 1955  
4:15pm**

"Wow, this house is huge. Do you and Calvin really live here?" Lorraine was amazed by Doc's family mansion as we were walking up the drive. I learned not to open my mouth because whenever I tried to say something she would start speaking about something completely different. Instead I just nodded and continued to the front door.  
"Is Calvin going to be home yet, I mean, with everything that just happened an hour ago?" She asked.  
"Only one way to find out." I knocked on the front door of the mansion and waited. No one answered.  
"Should I call Calvin, Marty? Oh, I don't even know what to say to him, what should I say to him Sandy?" She was panicking as we waited. I don't know what came over me but frustration kicked in,  
"I don't know Lorraine! Hello would be a start, just be friendly. Jesus!" I marched away from the porch to head around the back to Doc's workshop. She was utter shocked by my random outburst just as I was,  
"Sorry Lorraine, It's just been a long few days. They should be round the back, come on." She seemed to take my apology and followed me to the workshop door. I knew it wasn't the best idea to take Marty's mom into Doc's home, however what was I meant to do? I couldn't just leave her and say no. I just hoped it won't cause anymore problems.  
"Doc are you in here?" I called as I knocked on the door, I could hear loads of locks clicking and clanking. He opened with a greeting smile,

"Ahh, it's just -" He was about to let me in but he saw Lorraine creep into view from behind me, "Great Scott!" He squealed and the door slammed shut.  
"Sorry about this, guess he wasn't expecting any guests." I showed a nervous smile. She nodded with understanding. All we could hear were objects banging around and the two's voices shouting at each other from the inside. Finally the door opened once again to let us enter. I walked through with fake friendliness,  
"Hi guys." I smiled and pretty much ran and sat on the counter. I could see the DeLorean was covered up under sheets to hide from Lorraine's view. I felt rude for not introducing her, but everyone in the room all kind of knew who she was. I glared at Marty, with gritted teeth, telling him to say something.  
"Uh, Loraine. What are you doing here?" He spluttered. I rested my head in my palms. This wasn't going to end well.  
"Sandy was kind enough to let me stay with her why my parents were out." She smiled in my direction, I acknowledged and my nervous smile appeared again. Doc was taking a step back as usual and glaring at me for answers to what is going on, which I ignored. I turned away as Marty began to speak again.  
"Oh I see." I knew he or Doc wasn't impressed with me at this very moment in time, "Well, You already know Sa-m I mean Sandy and this is uh, this is our Doc, uncle, Brown." He stammered,  
"Hi." Lorraine greeted Doc. At least she didn't notice how bad Marty messed up then. It went silent. None of us clearly didn't have a clue what to say. Suddenly Lorraine decided to break that silence,  
"Marty, this may seem a little forward, but I was wondering if you would ask me to the Enchantment Under The Sea Dance Tomorrow?" My face was forced into shock. There was no way I would of ever of guessed she was going to say something like that. Doc and I looked straight at each other, we were stuck with what to do.  
"Uh, you mean nobody's asked you?" He questioned.  
"No, not yet." She began to step forward towards Marty - has she completely forgotten that others were in the room? She wasn't going to make a pass on him here was she? Marty saw what she was playing at and edged backwards until he couldn't go no further,  
"What about George?"  
"George McFly? Oh, he's kinda cute and all, but, well, I think a man should be strong, so he could stand up for himself, and protect the woman he loves. Don't you?" She really couldn't get any more closer. Marty was practically climbing over Doc to get away from being inches from her face. It wasn't funny but I had a slight problem of giggling in awkward situations. Doc's gaze stopped my laughing there and then.  
"Yeah." Marty's voice cracked as he replied.  
"Oh, is that the time? Wow, Lorraine wouldn't your parents be home by now?" I slipped off the counter to try and save Marty from his mother.  
"Oh my! Your right, sorry I gotta go." She darted for the door, "Bye Sandy, Nice to meet you Doc, and I'll see you at the dance tomorrow Marty." She gleamed with excitement as she slammed the door shut.

I decided that this time I would speak first before the daggers flew at me,  
"Okay, I admit I messed up here but I can explain..."  
"What even possessed you to bring my mother here?" Marty clearly wasn't happy.  
"Well, she wanted to hang around with me for an hour or two, thank god it was just the hour. Your Mother can speak for the whole of America." His gaze narrowed, "I mean she talks a lot that's all. I said she could come with me as seen as though you left me in Courthouse Square not having a clue what to do. But I didn't know she was going to ask you to ask her to the dance!" I really wasn't the best in serious situations (most of the time). He collapsed on the hood of the DeLorean.  
"Marty, be careful!" Doc shooed him back up and made sure the car was okay.  
"Sorry Doc. I gotta go lie down and think this through." Marty turned on his feet and walked out of the workshop door.

"I wasn't expecting that reaction." I shrugged,  
"The realization has finally kicked in to what could happen if he doesn't succeed by tomorrow night." Doc gave me an answer (even though I wasn't expecting one) while he began to pack away. The guilt and realization about everything finally kicked in with me as well.  
"What is wrong Samantha?" Doc obviously read my mind or saw I wasn't myself and pulled out a chair next to him.  
"Thanks, and I don't even know anymore. I know I shouldn't of brought her with me without your's or Marty's permission, I wasn't thinking straight. I haven't been thinking straight since I've been in 1955 and it is my fault why we are here!" I flung back into the chair and looked up to the many cracks in the ceiling. At first he seemed to struggle with what to say, however he saw I was in distress and tried his best.  
"Samantha, entirely nothing is your fault. You were doing what I asked, helping Marty by keeping her in your sights. Yes you should of asked but even so, it was out of your hands. Even when people are doing right, it can go wrong, it's the way of life and it is how us beings learn from our mistakes." I bit my lip to show I wasn't convinced, "Also, It is understandable your mind isn't functioning just as Marty's isn't, you both have been through much more in a few days than two teens would through their whole entire life time! However, you are a clever girl. He is going to need your help no matter what and you sitting here feeling sorry for yourself is not the best of starts. Lastly, it is definitely not your fault that you two are here, if anything it is my future counterpart." This was my Doc. Always helping and giving the greatest of advice. He was right about me feeling sorry for myself but the fact Marty and I were here was not future Docs mistake,  
"It wasn't your fault! If I realized not to drive faster than 88 mph then we wouldn't be in this situation."  
"Shh Samantha, listen to me. You have done nothing wrong. Everything happens for some reason or another and you will learn that in time." I took in everything he said and stood up to give him a hug.  
"Thanks Doc I mean it." The hug was warm and too short for my liking. Was this Doc acting like this because he knew that we were related? Did he figure out I was his niece? Although, I wanted to ask, I didn't want to ruin the moment. I missed him. I would of done anything to wake up any moment now, with him calling me to get out of bed. Unfortunately reality told me otherwise.  
Nothing else was needed to be said. I thanked him again before leaving the workshop.  
"We will save Marty, We will get back and We will save you." I whispered as I closed that door leaving my uncle finishing off his tidying.

**Friday  
November 9th 1955  
6:37pm**

"Marty?" I whispered as I peered through the bedroom door. He was lying in his usual position with he knees up and face planted in the pillow fast asleep (I really will never understand how that is comfortable). I tip-toed and slowly sat on the bed next to him.  
"Come on wake up Mr." I nudged his side to get him up. He snorted and waved his hand to move me away.  
"Don't shoo me." I laughed, "Wake up!" I rolled him forward.  
"Huh? What!?" He shot up, clearly not having a clue what was happening,  
"Hello sleepy head." I smiled.  
"How long was I asleep for?" He rubbed his eyes and sat up to give me more room.  
"Not long only a couple of hours or so. I was gonna come up here earlier and see how you was but Doc insisted to leave you to think." I maneuvered myself crossed legged on the bed and was picking at a pillow on my lap. Marty switched the lamp on to give us some light.  
"Oh yeah, I came up here to think..." He didn't look pleased with his self,  
"Don't worry, you got me here to help at anytime and I think this is an acceptable time." I took Doc's advice, he was right Marty needed me at his aid.  
"Thanks, but I haven't even begun thinking how to get out of this one." He mumbled,  
"Good job Doc and I thought of something downstairs isn't it?" I couldn't control the grin glowing over my face. Me being so relaxed helped him also and his face soon mimicked mine.  
"You have really thought of something?!" It was nice to see that grin of his back on his face. Doc and I for the past two hours decided to assist Marty and come up with plans on how we was going to get his mother from going to the dance with him, to going to the dance with his father because I was not letting my best friend disappear. It was a surprisingly tricky task, but Doc thought the final plan was foolproof and this was plan I was about to tell Marty...


	13. What In Sir Issac Are You Two Doing?

**Chapter Thirteen - What In Sir Issac Newton Are You Two Doing?**

**Friday  
****November 11th 1955  
****6:56pm **

Marty eventually came downstairs with me after a lot of persuasion and cheering him up - also meant Doc could help me tell him about our next idea. The living area was lit up by the recently lit fire.  
"I guess Doc was getting cold." I shrugged and sat on the rug infront while leaning against the red couch. At the same time Marty got comfy and curled himself up on the couch above my head.

Doc wasn't in the living room, he told us wait because he has a _surprise _ for us in the kitchen. I didn't know whether to be excited or scared,  
"I wish Doc would hurry up, I want to know this idea. The dance is tomorrow." Marty whined as we waited,  
"I'm sure he isn't taking forever on purpose. So just be paitent." Marty leaned forward so his head was above mine.  
"Why can't you just tell me now?" he continued to moan, "If you tell me now then we won't have to wait for Doc and we can all focus on the _surprise."_Although, I knew he had a point, I was staying stubborn.  
"No I am not telling you yet. Doc told us to wait for him to get back so that is what I am doing. Just wait will you." I folded my arms and looked away. Next, I felt a dark, red cushion hit the side of my face. Of course it didn't hurt, but it sure scared me. I screamed at the sudden shock of it hitting me. I felt so foolish that I knew my face was slowly matching the colour of the cushion. Marty erupted into laughter,  
"That was not funny!" He was rolling around on the couch still giggling, "Grr, Marty will you stop laughing and moving about your still hitting me with it." I struggled to snatch it off him.  
"Woah, don't scream again Sam, I'm still waiting for my ears to readjust from the last one." Marty managed to joke trying to get his breath back.  
"Just give me the cushion." I glared,  
"Why? So you can stop me from doing it again?" Once again I felt the softness of the cushion hit the side of my face.  
"Right that's it!" I shot up and dived on the couch on top of him take it away.  
"What in Sir Issac Newton are you two doing?!" Doc scampered in with a bewildered face and a tray full of treats with hot coca too. I guess if anyone walked in on two teens, all over one couch, out of breath and on top of one another would wonder the exact same thing and probably jump to numerous conlusions. As soon as I saw Doc I jumped off Marty and the couch with the cushion (clearly I won) and stood in front of the fire place with my face looking a tad more red then before.  
"Doc! Ah, nothing we were just, um we were just..." I couldn't think of what to say, my mind went blank as I went searching for answers.  
"We were just fighting." Marty spoke out with his hand tied around his neck, "Yeah,well I thought I'd show Sam how to defend her self from trouble. Ah, yeah." He seemed to question his own answer in his head and I questioned why we both just didn't say the truth. Doc didn't look too convinced.  
"On the couch?" Doc eyebrows raised.  
"Well, not from the start no. Lets say Sam definitely knows how to defend herself." Marty gave me a sneaky wink, Doc didn't seem to notice.  
"Ohhh. Well next time can you both practice, defend or whatever you were doing outside please just incase you break something." He seemed to believe what Marty slightly made up but I wasn't sure and hell wasn't going to think about it no longer.  
"Oh, don't worry Doc. There won't be a next time." I looked straight at Marty and shot him a sarcastic grin to reply to his wink.  
"Okay." Doc walked over and placed the tray of treats on the side table next to us all.  
"What you got there Doc? Is this the surprise?" I thought it would be best to start a new subject.  
"You are indeed correct Samantha. As you and Marty were upstairs earlier on I thought this was going to be the last night we all spend together for 30 years and I wanted to give you a little treat. A leaving present shall we say." He had a warmest smile on his face, however his eyes showed a glimer of sadness.  
"Nice one Doc! You're the best." Marty thanked as he took a plate of cookies of the tray and started to shove them in his mouth. I stared at him for a moment in amazement of how many cookies a teenage guy can place in his mouth. I shook my head a looked back a Doc  
"Thank you, you really shouldn't of gone through all this trouble." I smiled and took a cookie from Marty's hand.  
"That was mine!" His serious tone faltered,  
"I think you had enough of those." I took a bite out of mine.  
"Now, now, there is enough for all of us." Doc took another from Marty's hand to demonstrate.  
"What, oh come on!" Marty gawped. Doc and I laughed at shock reaction.

After we all we relaxed and Marty ate all the cookies and drank most of the Hot-coca, it was time to explain our plan.  
"Well, Marty I think it is only right we tell you what you gotta do tomorrow now don't you?" Doc began.  
"Yes! I almost forgot." Marty concentration was now fully on Doc and not the tray.  
"Okay, lets reccap. We got your father to successfully believe he had to ask your mother to the ceremonial ritual tomorrow night."  
"Right." Marty nodded.  
"However, we can clearly rule out that he hasn't achieved in doing so." We all sighed knowing this was not going to be easy.  
"So, what are we going to do?" Marty was egar to find out.  
"Your mother now believes she is going with you, am I correct?" Marty never answered,  
"Yes Doc." I chipped in.  
"Thank you Samantha. So, this is the start of our plan. You must take your mother to that dance tomorrow night!"  
"What!? Doc no I can't?" Marty shot up out of his seat.  
"Marty!" I shouted as his knocked the tray accidently all over the floor, "Just listen to Doc, please sit back down. Do you really think I would of brought you down here if I didn't think this was going to work?" He hesitated as I asked.  
"No. And sorry for the mess Doc I clean it up afterwards." He reluctantly sat back on the couch.  
"Don't worry Marty I tidy it up in a bit, Now where was I? Doc patted his head to remember, "Oh yes! As I was saying, you need to take your mother to the dance, however hatch a plan with your father for him to win her heart tomorrow night. Are you with me Marty?" Marty looked disorentated not sure of what to say.  
"Marty are you okay?" I asked and got up to sit next to him.  
"Huh? No, I'm fine. So how am I going to do that?" Marty wasn't looking at Doc anymore, instead he was asking me. I glanced at Doc for permission to carry on.  
"Samantha, why don't you take over from here."  
"Okay, thanks Doc. Well, your dad will do pretty much anything as he believes his brain is going to be melted by some aliens if he doesn't ask her to the dance right?"  
"Where are you going with this Sam?"Marty's eyes suddenly narrowed,  
"If you let me finish you will know, won't you? As I was saying..." I exaggerated, "Let's say your parked up in the car with your mom..." I saw Marty gulped at what I just said. I pretended I didn't see and winced on,  
"Well, what if you, um treat her not how you uh, should. For example like Biff-"  
"Woah, that's enough! I am not going to. No, just no Samantha, No!" He flung backwards nearly taking me and the couch with him.  
"Marty calm down! If you think this through carefully and correctly it is not a bad idea." Doc tried to help.  
"There has to be another way, this isn't right." Marty was not giving in easy.  
"I'm afriad there isn't Marty. We have no time to plan anything else, we have approximately 27 hours and 36 minutes left. Most of that time will be spent putting the finishing touches to the time machine and getting Courthouse Square ready to hopefully get you back home!" I was so relieved I got Doc on my side for this one. Marty leant forward again holding his head in his hands.  
"I'm not asking you to actually do anything with your mom Marty. Just make her dislike you enough to not want to be there or something." I shrugged. There was a long pause while we waited for Marty to answer. Eventually, he took his head out from his hands and continued.  
"Fine, so if I go with this crazy plan and it works in making my own mom, hate me. How does my dad come into this?" I was quite relieved that it seemed he was giving this a chance.  
"It is simple. He has to be the hero."  
"What are you on about now?"  
"Seriously, think it through. She is having such a terrible night with you wants you to leave her alone etcetera etcetera and then George turns up tells you to back off, you have a little fight and he wins the girl or in this case your mom. It is as easy as that. I mean what girl doesn't want man to rescue her?" He glared at me for good few seconds calculating everything I just said.  
"Even you would want a man to rescue you? You, _lil' Miss Independent I can fight my own battles_?" He had the slight grin on his face.  
"Really, out of everything I just said that is the only thing you take into condsideration. And, for your information yes because the last time I checked I'm a girl."  
"Oh really, hadn't noticed." The sarcasm shone through us both.  
"Future teens! This is important focus. You can both bicker later. Now Marty have you got this idea stuck in your mind because you are going to have to tell this to your father tomorrow for it to be a success!" Doc's voice broke our petty arguement.  
"Yes Doc." Marty mumbled, "But do I really-"  
"Yes you do!" Doc answered before Marty could finish, "Now come on it's getting late and in the past 5 minutes you both have yawned at least 17 times."  
"You're right. Thanks again for everything Doc, goodnight." Marty waved and wished us both goodnight and headed for the staircase.  
"You two Miss Brown."  
"I know Doc, I'm actually pretty tired. Wait! I have never told you my surname is Brown?" I was so tired I almost didn't notice what he just called me. His only reply was a chuckle.  
"You knew? Why didn't you ever say anything?" My eyeballs were going to pop out of thier sockets.  
"Well, I needed to make sure and Marty verified that for me didn't he."  
"So, you know you have a sister then?" I was so full of questions I wanted to ask, however I just wanted to go over and hug my uncle.  
"What makes you say that? Of course I know Anna. I mean I don't really see her that often but that is more to with her not wanting to see me. Anyway last I heard she was being a typical teenage juvenile running riots all over Haysville." He seemed to blab about her with no emotion to his tone.  
"Oh." Was all I managed to say. He stepped closer towards me.  
"Besides I knew you was my niece from the very moment you walked through my doors."  
"What you mean Doc?" My brain was full of confusion.  
"How would I of not known, your the spitting image of her Samantha." The next thing I knew I was in his arms. I didn't care about anything else. I was just relieved I got my uncle Doc back.


	14. Think Girl

**Chapter Fourteen - Think Girl**

**Saturday**  
**November 12th 1955**  
**11:21am**

"So, are you telling me Doc knew you was his niece all this time and never told us?" Marty and I was sitting in a booth and Lou's café waiting to order our breakfast (Doc decided he was too busy to cook this morning). I nodded at Marty while taking a sip of my strawberry milk.  
"Even when I practically told him the other day? He still knew?" Marty interrogated. I took my lips off my straw to reply,  
"Yes. What more can I say? I told you everything pretty much word from word what he said last night."  
"I know, but are you not surprised about all this?"  
"Nope." I simply said.  
"Huh? Why not?" His forehead frowned,  
"Because it's Doc? I'm more surprised we didn't figure out he knew sooner to be honest. Marty, not only the fact that his IQ is like a gazillion or something but come on why would of he of let us in when we knocked that night?" I pushed my strawberry milk to one side as I explained.  
"Because it's Doc he probably would of let anyone in…" Marty looked at me as if I was mad and began looking through the diner menu.  
"Maybe. How can you not see it! Ok let me put it this way, I told you he said he knew because I looked exactly like my mom right? Also no offence to my uncle and everything but most people are to afraid to come knocking. You know what it's like, _Oh my mad scientist don't go near him _kind of crap people say." I finally took a breath as I watched his mind ticking.  
"So you're saying he knew because two teens randomly came knocking for help and one of us seemed to look exactly like his sister?"  
"Exactly" I smiled,  
"That still does not explain why he was having none of it about the time machine?" I could now only see his eyes above the menu,  
"Well, that's just Doc isn't it…" I picked up the menu next to me and started to look for what I'd hope to be my last breakfast in 1955.

"Hello, are you both ready to order?" I lifted my head to see a pretty blonde in a white uniform dress standing with her notepad and fake smile. I decided Marty could say what he wanted first.  
"Urm, yeah hi. Could I have the pancakes with bacon and for sides toast and extra bacon thanks. Oh and another Pepsi thanks again." Woah that boy could eat. I looked at the pretty blonde's facial expression (it was like she read my mind). "What about you?" She turned her fake smile towards me.  
"Oh, I just have the pancakes thanks." I smiled back. She wrote in he little black note-pad and took our menus from us with a nod and walked away. I caught Marty staring at her a little to long as she left for the kitchen.  
"Marty, she is old enough to be your mom." I laughed,  
"What? I wasn't checking her out." He was in denial.  
"I never said you did." I raised one eye-brow to exaggerate.  
"Oh, well I wasn't…" He mumbled and turned away and began playing with his fork. I shook my head and continued to finish my strawberry milk while I waited for our food to get here.

**Saturday**  
**November 12th 1955**  
**12:13pm**

"Okay, okay, I admit I looked at her once!" Marty had his arms up in surrender as we walked out of Lou's café doors. "Liar! You looked at least 6 times." I preached.  
"Oooh, someone was keeping a look out." He winked, followed by his laugh. I shoved him with my body while we crossed the nearest road. I was about to speak until George McFly rode past us on his bike - he didn't notice us.  
"Shit! I completely forgot about everything to do with today, I still haven't told my dad this plan and we got like 7 hours! How am I going to catch up with him now?" Marty threw his hands over his head.  
"Just take the car Marty? I'll be fine. Besides I gotta go dress shopping for tonight anyway." I put his mind at rest.  
"Are you sure?" He randomly asked,  
"Yes. Why wouldn't I be? Just go and I will see you later." I gestured my hand to shoo him away and threw the keys. "Okay, great thanks Sam. I'll pick you up here at 2pm okay?" He shouted as he ran towards the Pakard.  
"Okay. I will be here." I loudly said back while waving. I was about to turn and head for the shops, instead Marty came running back and nearly knocked me back with the force of his hug.  
"I'll see you later." He said once more before rushing to the car again.  
"What the hell was that about?" I whispered to myself and slowly began walking to the first dress shop I saw. I told myself to forget about it and to focus the word dress in my head. This would be so much easier if I didn't set out to hate the girly girl mind.  
"Come on Sam, you are a girl and I can have girly girl tendencies. Think girl, think girl, think girl…"  
"Sandy!"  
"Oh Jesus Christ! Lorraine you scared the shit outta me, I mean crap, wait I mean you scared me. Think girl. Yeah girl." Lorraine was walking out of store with a previously bought dress inside a pretty decorated bag.  
"Sandy, are you alright? Sorry I didn't mean to scare you but why was you walking around with your eyes closed talking to yourself?" I now know where Marty got his interrogation skills from.  
"Oh, that. I was just thinking, I'm not really good at dress shopping as you can tell." I glided my hands down to show my current attire of a red jumper and black trousers.  
"Really? Well let me help you, I just bought my dress. Oh my it is beautiful. I'm just off to quickly meet Betty to show each other what we got and then we can help you buy and amazing dress too!" She squeaked.  
"Um, yeah that will be great Lorraine thanks." It wasn't the best way I would of wanted to spend this last afternoon in 1955 but who was I kidding if I she didn't offer to help I'd still be walking around with my eyes shut telling myself to _think girl_.

**Saturday**  
**November 12th 1955**  
**12:46pm**

"Are you sure this is the correct store, It looks to girly for my liking Lorraine?" I freaked as Lorraine, Betty and I marched through a store called _Brenda's Boutique_.  
"Of course, are you kidding? The girlyer the better Sandy." Lorraine smiled so innocent looking. I cringed back as I my eyes kept catching bright, colourful and awful dresses I wouldn't even want to dress Einstein in.  
"Hi Brenda, you already know Betty and this is my new friend Sandy. We are here to buy a dress." Lorraine spoke so confidently to the owner of the little Boutique who was wearing clearly one of our own black dresses and has her blonde/grey locks tied up into a bun.  
"Oh my, Lorraine, Betty my darlings what a pleasure to see you how are both of your mothers, I have not seen them for a while." Brenda greeted the two in the most posh voice I ever only here in the movies when actors put it on. I let the three of them catch up while I browsed through a selection of dresses nearest to me. I kept seeing thrills, pink, bright yellows even orange! I hated it. I didn't want to wear these, I wasn't going to wear these.  
"Oh this beautiful young lady must be Sandy, I hear we are going to find the dress of your dreams today." I guessed Brenda finally finished the chit-chat and her eyes caught me browsing.

"Well I wouldn't go that far." I muttered.  
"Splendid! Come along my dear." Was she really just as deluded these two (no offence to Marty)? She placed her well groomed hand on my back and guided me to the dressing room.  
"Okay my dear, so what type of dress are we looking for today?" She stood in front of the dressing room door with Lorraine and Betty standing side by side like her little workers.  
"There are types?" I didn't have to first clue about none of this, I wanted to run out of this shop and never return. The three both looked at me like I started talking some alien language.  
"Okay, never mind that. Let's start with colours, what colour dress would you like?" Brenda tried to narrow it down for me.

"Oh, how about a pink dress!?" Betty spoke out,  
"NO!" I bellowed. They all took a step back in horror. "I mean, could I have a different colour. Please? Hah." I smiled nervously for what felt two long.  
"Well, how about a, purple dress?" Lorraine whispered but was preparing for another loud no from me.  
"Urm, I like purple, yeah purple's good." I overly nodded.  
"Fabulous. Purple it is! Ladies would we both like to get young Sandy here 2 different styles of purple dresses please?" Brenda's tone was back to how it was when we walked through the shop's door. Instantly the two girls were gone followed by Brenda leaving me in the dressing room alone. I looked at myself in the mirror and sighed, I had no idea what time it was or in 24hours where I was going to be. All I knew was if I am not in my own bed by tomorrow morning then I better get used to all this. I slumped myself on the little brown chair next to the mirror and waited.

It was practically 5 minutes before the three of them were back with four dresses for me to chose from all a different style and shade of purple.  
"Okay my darling, I am going to bring this mirror out so you cannot see until you come out to show us." Brenda told me while the mirror was being wheeled out. "Oh this is so exciting!" The girls chimed. I guess they needed to get out more but I smiled and politely took the dresses from them. The first one looked hideous before I even put it on. It had to many frills (way to many). It was short and the shade of purple was nice so I decided to give it a chance. When it was on, it felt horrible, however I got told to come out so I done what I was asked.  
"Oh my it looks beautiful on you!" Brenda clapped and the two girls eagerly nodded. I turned my nose up and stared into the mirror,  
"I look like a purple monster! No, I'm sorry but this on is not for me." I marched back in not even wanting to look at there reactions and ripped the monster off.

The next one wasn't so bad, it was silky and long and had nice flowing, transparent purple fabric on the arms. Unfortunately when it was on it was an entirely different story.  
"This is to tight, Look! I can barely walk." I complained as I tried to step to the mirror without falling. "Hmm, well how about try the others Sandy?" I was happy that Lorraine at least agreed with me on this one.

Four dresses later and nothing was right. The third one made me look like a farmers wife and the fourth oh I didn't even want to talk about the fourth one.  
"There are loads more dresses in here Sandy don't give up now. It took me 24 to find the one that was right for me." Lorraine tried to console with me while we waited for Brenda to come back.  
"Yeah exactly, it took me 29. Lorraine's right you can't give up." Betty helped.  
"29? I am not going to try on 29 dresses before I find the right dress just no." I got up to start leaving the shop but Brenda barged through the dressing room with one last dress.  
"Darling sit down, we are not finished yet. Try this one on, I am almost certain this one will be perfect for you." She winked as she passed it too me and the three left me once again in the dressing room. What the heck I thought and started to unzip the black bag. Once it was off it revealed a dark purple dress, what was a v neck line (I learnt that phrase today) and up to knee length. Even though, I saw my worst enemy - apart from Jennifer Parker - frills, these ones were black and stitched into one side of the dress. I couldn't believe it, I actually liked it. I frantically put it on me to see what it looked like on and ran out to the mirror. The three all gasped as they saw me in it. I stared at the mirror once more and decided not only I liked it. I freakin loved it!  
"Wow, Sandy you look amazing!" Lorraine squealed. Betty agreed. I smiled to myself, finally realising the joy girls get when they find their perfect dress.  
"You look beautiful sweet-heart. Absolutely divine." Brenda sneaked up behind me while I was still staring at my dress. "Thank you." I whispered.  
"But you're gonna have to get it off now. We can't see the lucky man catch you in this dress before this dance now can we?" She smiled and gestured her hand towards the dressing room.  
"Huh? Oh there is no man." I gave another nervous laugh as I followed her hand.  
"A wonderful young lady like you? I do not believe that. Little Lorraine and Betty have dates, how could you of not?" She sympathized. I shrugged and closed the door to take the best and only dress I will ever wear.

Lorraine and Betty waited outside as I went to pay for my dress up at the counter.  
"So how much do I owe you?" I asked as I rummaged through my trouser pocket for the money Doc gave to me earlier. "You owe me nothing my dear?" She said warmly with a grin.

"Sorry? What do you mean? Of Course I owe you something -" She cut my off.  
"Darling you don't owe me a single Cent. It is my gift to you." She closed my hand with the notes inside bringing it back to my chest and passed me the bag containing my dress.  
"Why, um thank you. Thank you so much!" I gleamed at her not knowing what to do or say.  
"Now run along my dear. You got a dance to get ready for." She winked at me one last time and stepped back towards the back door of the shop.  
"Thank you again!" I waved as I left _Brenda's Boutique_ with the biggest smile on my face.

"Brenda was right, How can you not have a date, I got Calvin, sorry I meant Marty and Betty has Brad, doesn't Marty no anyone you could go with?" Lorraine asked as we all walked out of the boutique each with our pretty decorated bags. "No he don't and I don't need a guy. Let's just say I'm _Lil' Miss Independent."_ I jokingly smiled at my own private joke and wandered off in front of them. They seemed to smile too and continue to walk behind me.

"Hey none of you know the time do you?" I remembered what Marty said about picking me up at 2.  
"Sandy, there is a huge clock right up there…" Betty pointed at the Courthouse clock in front of us.  
"Oh, yeah sorry It's hard to get use to knowing it actually works." I told them as I looked up. It was 1:56pm.  
"What you mean? It has always worked Sandy." Lorraine checked the clock to reassure herself that it worked.  
"Don't worry, Sorry you two but I gotta go, to get ready and that. Thanks again you have both been a big help. See you at the dance!" I never even gave them a chance to say their goodbyes before I ran off to wait at the place Marty asked me to be at 2pm.

**Saturday**  
**November 12th 1955**  
**2:04pm**

"Hey, Did you find him?" I asked Marty as I got in the passenger side of the Pakard and put my bags in the back.  
"Hey, and yeah I did, it is all sorted I hope. Just gotta pray he gets this right now and nothing goes wrong." He panicked slightly as he pulled out and drove in the direction of Doc's mansion.  
"Well, I'm gonna be there to help. I even bought a dress for this occasion."  
"Hah, you actually bought a dress? I can 100% say I have never seen you in a dress since you was probably like 9." He seemed so amused at the thought.  
"Well, it's your lucky night then, ain't it." I laughed.  
"Hmm, what colour? Because if it pink that will make my life complete." He chuckled, clearly knowing how much I detested the colour. I narrowed my eyes at him and continued,  
"You and I both know it would never be that colour and I am not telling you, your just going to have to wait." I folded my arms and pretended to sulk.  
"Well, I know it isn't pink." He grinned.

We stopped at the very few traffic lights in Hill Valley. A black Cadillac pulled up behind us filled with teens. They kept pressing their car horn at us until they decided to pull up next to us. My mother was sitting in the drivers seat next to my window.  
"Hey, Sandy! Tell your cousin we'll race him!" She shouted to be heard from the engines, their loud music and their voices. Marty heard perfectly fine and clear.  
"Is that your mom again?" He whispered to me. I nodded and rolled my eyes.  
"Anna, just do one." I groaned back.  
"Oooh, someone clearly woke up on the wrong side of her bed this morning." Everyone in her car laughed at her unfunny joke. The lights went green. "Whatever, suit yourselves!" She put her foot down on their car and sped past us and was gone before Marty even pulled out of gear.  
"I'm not saying anything." Marty cleared the silence.  
"You just did." I tonelessly replied. The two of us didn't say another word for the rest of the journey. I just wanted to go home. My 1985 home where I belonged.


	15. Lets Go And Get My, Mother

**Chapter Fifthteen - Lets Go And Get My Mother.**

**Saturday**  
**November 12th 1955**  
**5:47pm**

I'd managed to just about get my little purple and black number on before Doc came waltzing through the door.  
"Doc! I said no one to come in until I'm finished and down stairs?" I fell on the bed in shock.  
"Great Scott! Samantha I'm sorry. It completely left my mind." He was overly apologetic and hiding his face in case of any indecency. Lucky for both of our sakes there wasn't.  
"It is fine Doc. Open your eyes before you trip over and hurt yourself please." I stood up and grabbed his arms to put them down. He readjusted his eyes,  
"Oh Samantha, you look beautiful in that dress." Doc stood back with a huge grin on his face, what actually made me blush. Awesome!  
"Well you'd be surprise that wasn't the first time I've been called that today. I have also been called darling a number of times, um, divine, sweet-heart, dear uhh. Oh, I'm blabbing on ain't I, guess I'm getting nervous about tonight." I jumped back on the bed and my dress swooshed into a big ball what I had to pat down. My uncle slumped down next to me.  
"Firstly, I'm not surprised and secondly, a dance is a very nerve racking thing even for the toughest of Brown." I laughed at what he said,  
Doc, I was on about going back to the future."  
Oh, well that is um, very understandble as well. Anyway, I came up here to give you this." He stood up and started going through every pocket on his suit and trousers.  
"Hmm, damn where have I put it? It is in here somewhere…AH HA!" He made me jump with his sudden energy.  
"What is it Doc?" I asked as he pulled out something that was glistening against the light of the lamp.  
"This was my grandmother's, so your great-grandmother." He placed it in my hand.  
"I know." I smiled. He placed in my hand an Amethyst gem sealed inside a solid silver ring.  
"Woah, is it real?!"  
"Of course. The chemical structure of the... Ah, never mind about that, yes it is genuine." He chuckled.  
"Wow, thanks Doc!" I instantly jumped up to hug him, I even almost dropped the ring.  
"You best put it on before you loose it."  
"I guess you're right." I placed it on my right index finger and it fitted perfectly,  
"Hey! It even goes with my dress." I extended my arms to show.  
"Indeed it does. Look after it now." He quietly said and left the room that I didn't even notice.  
"Oh don't worry Doc thanks again, it's amazing…Doc?" I turned to see he was no longer there. "Oh." I shrugged and continued to get ready while every now and then admiring my great-grandmother's ring.

**Saturday**  
**November 12th 1955**  
**6:43pm**

I was ready at last. All I had to do now was go downstairs and wait to leave. I began taking my first very careful steps in these patent, black heels (another gift from Brenda). They seemed to be so many more steps than I remembered. Marty was standing next to the mirror on the landing so concentrated on his tie he never noticed me come down. I decided I'd sneak up on him.  
"So McFly what do you think?" I bent into his ear.  
"Nice try, your gonna have to do much better than that if you want to...woah." His hands left the knot in the tie and his mouth stayed open.  
"Marty? You're staring..." Even though, it was really weird and kind of freaking me out that he wouldn't look away, I sort of like it.  
"Jesus Sam, you're, you, you look hot!" He managed to say with a few pauses. I raised my brow,  
"Hot?"  
"Umm, I mean you look amazing? No, hot. NO! I didn't mean that sorry. Um gorgeous? Ah, I mean... Come on take the compliment Sam you know I'm not good with this kind of stuff." He struggled and tried to loosen his tie. I shook my head at him for probably the 100th time this week and laughed.  
"Well, you look pretty _hot_ you too tonight." I teased. I wasn't lying, he actually looked pretty fine in a suit. He smiled nervously to say thanks while grabbing the back of his neck.  
"So, do you need any help with your tie?" I offered before another awkward silence and stare arrived.  
"Oh, yeah sure thanks." I began by making sure the two lengths of the tie were correct.  
"Are you nervous about tonight?" I had to ask,  
"Not really..." I knew he was lying to reasure me.  
"Well, you seem pretty nervous now."  
"That is 'cause of a whole totally different reason." He mumbled under his breath so quietly to make purposely make sure I didn't hear. He failed,  
"What did you say?"  
"Oh, I said, I just hope I won't disappear any time soon." He lied again.  
"You won't." I pretended to believe what he meant to of said, "Okay, done." I patted down the tie and dusted it off to finish.  
"Nice, It looks great Sam thanks."  
"It's cool. Marty?" I asked.  
"Yeah?"  
"We need to tell Doc about when we go back. These last few hours is all we got." I couldn't go back without knowing Doc will be fine.  
"Leave it to me, I will try and tell him in the car." Marty rested his hands on my shoulders as guidence.  
"I hope you two are ready because we are on a very tight schedule tonight!" We both heard Doc call from outside.  
"We best get going then." I muttered and stepped out of the Riverside Mansion for the last time.

**Saturday**  
**Novemeber 12th 1955**  
**6:56pm**

The three of us (and Corpernicus) were all inside the Pakard. Doc was driving, while Marty and I were shoved in the back seats because Corpernicus got the passenger place.  
"Doc, are you sure the DeLorean is okay on its own? It has been there for a few hours now." Marty questioned. Earlier that day Doc took the DeLorean near the Courthouse to get prepared for Marty and I's departure.  
"The DeLorean is fine Marty. It is covered up and parked away from prying eyes." Doc explained, turning to Marty and not paying the slightest of attention to the wheel.  
"Doc the road!" I screeched as the car began to sway onto the other side.  
"Great Scott!" He yelled and swerved the car back into the right lane before we smashed an oncoming vehicle. "That was a close one."  
"Ha! Yeah Doc, um are you sure you don't want me to drive?" Marty seemed a little nervous (I wasn't surprised, even Corpernicus howled).  
"No, no, no it is quite alright. You'll be driving in a bit, don't want to drive you all out." Doc chuckled. He didn't notice that he was the only one laughing.  
"Well, I don't think telling him now is going to be good idea unless, we want to kill ourselves off." Marty whispered in my ear.  
"We are gonna have to before tonight ends, even if we shout it at him." I mumbled back.  
"We have arrived!" Doc chimed. He was very cheery and really excited, the complete opposite to how Marty and I felt after our lives were nearly cut short. Marty was the first to jump out, followed by Doc, leaving Corpernicus and I in the car.  
"Hmm thanks Marty for holding the door open for me." I scowled as I reached for the door, what was irratatingly difficult with this dress on. Doc was already at his tool box and Marty at his side when I finally climbed out of the Pakard.  
"You know you two, I'm going to be really sad to see you go." Doc began when he saw me walk over, "You've both really made a difference in my life. Given me something to shoot for. Just knowing that I am going to be around in 1985, that I am going to succeed in this and I'm going to have a chance to travel through time!" He got carried away with his thoughts and was now standing next to and admiring the DeLorean. I couldn't help but feel guilt, knowing that I left Doc in 1985 with bullets pounded through him, also that this Doc had know idea what was going to happen. I had to tell him now.  
"Doc? I gotta tell you-" He cut me off to continue his speech,  
"It is going to be really hard to wait 30 years to tell you two about everything that has happened in the past few days. I'm really going to miss you both."  
"We are really going to miss you too." I spoke for the two of us. I felt Marty hand place on my shoulder as he came closer to the two of us.  
"Doc about the future..." He started,  
"No!" Doc yelped and took a huge step back. I had enough.  
"Doc, just listen to Marty! We wouldn't be trying to tell you this if it wasn't important-"  
"Samantha! You both know that even if your intentions are good it could backfire drastically. So no, no, no, no, no! I am not going to listen to another word of this." He stormed away from the two of us before we had a chance to spit it out.  
"For crying out loud! I knew I was a stubborn ass but wow!" I did the exact same thing as Doc, however stormed into the other direction towards the diner. I needed to sit down in the warmth and think.

**Saturday **  
**November 12th 1955**  
**7:04pm**

"Marty? I thought you was helping Doc outside?" I was a little surprised when I lifted my head up to see him sitting across the booth from me.  
"Well, I was going to, but I thought of something. Oh and to check if you was okay of course." He showed his usual cheeky grin.  
"I'm fine, and what?"  
"Hmm, It is now mine turn to have a plan." He pulled out a black pen and a couple of plan pieces of paper from no where and pushed it towards me.  
"What is this?" I was unimpressed. He rolled his eyes and sighed,  
"It is a letter. Well will be a letter, what you will write to Doc instead of telling him." His idea seemed plausible, however I still wasn't entirely sure what he was getting at.  
"You want me to write a letter to Doc telling him what is going to happen in 1985?"  
"Yes. It isn't hard all you gotta do is tell him to prevent it from happening and _voila_." He took the pen from the table and placed it in my hand. "Get to it then." Another cheeky grin appeared and he walked off to the bar to order a drink.

_Dear Doc,  
I really wouldn't be writing this letter, however you have given me no choice. Well, here it goes. On the night Marty and I go back, you will get shot by terrorists (I'm not going to go into much detail about that). What I am really trying to say is, please use any precaution necssasery to prevent this event from happening. I really do not want to go back tonight knowing you will no longer be in my life. As you can tell, I'm not really good at writing letters but this needed o be done. I hope you will understand. _

_ Your Niece, Samantha Brown_.

"Right, well I guess I am finished." I slammed the pen down.  
"No you're not." Marty corrected me as he came back with a strawberry milk.  
"Huh? Yes I am look." I pointed at my short but straight to the point letter. He suddenly picked up the pen and added:

_And your right hand man, Marty. _

"Really Marty?" I shot a look up to him.  
"What? You really think I was going to let you take all the credit." He nudged me as I placed the letter in an makeshift envelope.  
"Clearly I wasn't thinking. Wait a minute, you don't even like strawberry milk?" I finally clocked to why he was still holding a drink I knew he didn't like.  
"I know, But you do. Thought it would cheer you up a little." He winked. I smiled as he placed it next to me.  
"Thanks you really didn't have to Marty." I was about to take a sip until I wondered what the time was, "Marty?"  
"Yeah?"  
"You don't have the time on you, do you?" He looked at me oddly before answering.  
"Sam, there is a massive clock tower up there?" Great, De ja vu or what? I leaned out of my seat to get a better look of the great big clock I seem to keep forgetting about.  
"Oh my God, it is 7:18pm. We have 10 minutes to pick your mom up and get to the dance on time!" I flew out of the booth and ran straight for the doors.  
"Christ! You're right." Marty gasped,  
"Oh! The letter Marty, pick up the letter." I peered my head back through the diner walkway.  
"Got it!" He waved it frantically in the air, "What about your milk?"  
"It was a nice gesture and I really appreciated it, but come on we are going to be late!" Marty and I both rushed out of the diner.  
"I'll tell you something Sam, for a girl wearing heels you sure can run." Marty breathed as he catched up with me nearer to the car.  
"Thanks, I think. Right, I'll wait in the car you go and put the letter in Doc's coat." I pushed him away and skidded into the Pakard. As I got seated into the back seat (because Lorraine would have to have the front) I watched Marty carefully hide the letter in Doc's coat pocket and tell him we are off to the dance.  
"Is everything sorted?" I asked as Marty entered the car and started the engine.  
"Yes, and he told us to be back by 9:45pm the latest."  
"Okay, that gives us just over 2 hours. We can do that." I nodded vigourisly,  
"I sure hope we can." Marty muttered. This time I didn't pretend that I never heard.  
"We will Marty." I replied sternly.  
"Okay, well lets go and get my, mother." Marty pulled loosely on his tie and reversed back out onto the street. His nerves have finally sunk in.


	16. Oi, Butthead

**Chapter Sixteen - 0i, Butthead!**

**Saturday****  
****November 12th 1955**  
**7:36pm**

We arrived outside the school a few minutes late because not only Marty and I lost track of time, Lorraine decided that she wasn't exactly ready when we got to her door.  
"Oh, this is so exciting!" Lorraine spoke first as the Pakard came to a stop. "Don't you guys agree?" She continued when she realized either of us replied.  
"Ah, yeah sure. It is exciting..." Marty voice cracked.  
"Well, I'm going to go inside now and check the scene. You know, see how good it looks and stuff." I mumbled too quickly, I couldn't stay and didn't want to stay in the car much longer. Also, knowing how awkward the next half hour for Marty would be, I thought it would be easier to just get started.  
"You're going to go in now?" Marty asked. To anyone else he probably would have sounded normal like he was asking a usual question, but to me I could he was literary begging for me not to leave yet.  
"Well, I'm going to go in and see if George is okay? I will be inside if you want me. I'll see you in a bit." I smiled apologetically to him and waved goodbye to Lorraine as I climbed out of the car. I didn't turn back because I would have felt instantly more guilt.

I really wasn't sure what to expect to see when I walked in; however I certainly wasn't expecting what I actually saw. It looked completely opposite to how Hill Valley High decorates Home-comings and dances in 1985. The place was covered in blue and silver, shiny material. Paper fish and other sea creatures were hung from the ceiling and pretend seaweed decorated the buffet table. A band called Marvin and the Starlighters were playing and everyone was up on their feet dancing in rhythm to the song.  
"Sandy? Sandy, over here!" George called over from the other side of the hall, even he was dancing – maybe not in rhythm but at least he was trying.  
"Hi, wow I like your suit, very jazzy." I complimented. He was wearing all white.  
"Um, thanks Sandy. I, ah like your dress too. Do you think Lorraine will like my suit?"  
"I'm sure she will love it. Okay, it is now 7:45pm you have 15 minutes. You remember what Marty told you right?" Marty explained earlier on that he told George I was in on this plan as well. Also, he demanded that I had to run through it with George one last time.  
"Ah, yes I think so?" He looked at the clock to double check I was right, "What if it goes wrong though? I mean I told Marty earlier I can't fight." He panicked,  
"It is Marty, George you are not going to be fighting. Not really. You will be fine, don't worry." I tried to calm him.  
"Okay so, in 15 minutes I gotta be outside and Marty's car will be there?"  
"Yup, it's that simple." I smiled.  
"Good, I think."  
I was about to reply, however Biff and his gang caught my attention. They were huddled round the punch on the buffet table, filling it up with what seemed to be alcohol (well it clearly it was.) Suddenly, Biff hid the remains of the bottle in his jacket and marched away from the table and to the back door with the apes.  
"Sorry George, I have to go and check something." I started to wonder in the same direction,  
"Wait, Sandy where are you going?" He began to follow.  
"I have to just, um signal to Marty that you're here and everything is going to plan, that's all. Just stay here and keep checking that clock, can you do that?"  
"Yeah sure." His voice wasn't convincing but I knew he would.  
"Thanks, good luck." I whispered and continued to follow the suspicious four.

Every staircase and corridor was empty,  
"Shit, I've lost them." I groaned at myself. I needed to know where they went and make sure they wouldn't cause any trouble to mess up our plan.  
"Sandy, what are you doing in this corridor on your own for?" My mother's poisonous voice echoed against the walls. I turned around to see her standing in her usual outfit and posture with a couple of her girlfriends. She slowly started walking over.  
"What are you doing here Anna? You're not from this school so you wouldn't have been invited?" I ignored her question and asked my own.  
"Who said we got an invite? I'm here because I told you I was going to be." She and the two silent girls smiled sweetly.  
"Right, well you can leave now can't you? You win. You're here and you have proved your point so you can go, bye." I barged past her but she gripped me back.  
"Where are you going? Look, I have come here to apologize." She let go of my arm,  
"Apologize?" My eyebrow automatically rose.  
"Yeah, you know saying the word sorry and starting a new." I was having none of it.  
"The word sorry isn't even in your vocabulary Anna."  
"Oh come on Sandy, just take my apology. No hard feelings?" She put her hand out to shake. I was even going to consider taking it but Biffs' crew caught my eye again from outside the door.  
"I gotta go." I nudged past her and ran towards the door.  
"What? I was trying to apologise here!" Anna yelled after me, however I didn't have anytime to answer.

**Saturday****  
****November 12th 1955**  
**8:03pm**

I finally caught up with the four. Biff and his apes were standing in a circle around the back of the school away from the dance. I had to hide behind a wall so none of their eyes could see me. I was grateful I could hear every word they were saying,  
"Where's Lorraine tonight Biff?" Skinhead asked, "I haven't seen her yet."  
"That's because she's with that jerk Calvin Klein, You idiot." Biff whacked the back of his head to shut him up.  
"Okay, so what we gotta do boss?" 3-D was next to ask a question.  
"What you mean what we gotta do? Are you stupid? That son of a bitch cost 300 bucks damage to my car! So we are going to make him pay." I knew Biff was an angry person but he seemed scarily serious tonight.  
"Biff, are you sure that is a good idea. I mean, you have had a bit to drink and what if Strickland finds out?" Match seemed to be the only one with a brain here.  
"To hell with Strickland! And to hell with Calvin. Come on!" Biff voiced raised dramatically. I had to do something before he killed Marty, I had to cause some sort of distraction. Just to give enough time for Marty and George.  
"Oi, Butthead!" I stepped away from the wall I was hiding from. My hands were shaking with nerves. All of them stopped to turn around.  
"What did you just call me?" Biff marched forward at me.  
"A butthead, I don't see you're copyright on that word, do you?" My sarcastic comment seemed to of crossed the line with drunken Biff. His arm rose up into the sky, oh God he was actually about to hit me.  
"Woah, Biff what are you doing? You can't hit a girl!" Match exclaimed while the three of them held him back from attacking me. I thought about running away at this point, unfortunately my feet wouldn't move.  
"You're right. Keep a hold of her; she can watch me beat the lights of her dorky cousin." Biff voice sounded pure evil. Skinhead and 3-D wasn't even hesitant, suddenly, there greasy hands were all over my arms trapping me.  
"Get off me! You stupid, sons of bitches!" I screamed,  
"Shut her up!" Biff shouted as we all followed his steps. I felt one of their hands force my mouth shut. Well, my distraction plan automatically failed…

I could see Marty and Lorraine still in the car and no sign of George.  
"Shit!" I murmured under the hand still covering my mouth. George hadn't arrived, what meant our plan was about to be sabotaged. Biff stormed to Marty's side of the door and dragged him out.  
"Biff? What the hell is going on? Oi, get the hell off of her!" Marty saw me taken as hostage. Biff shoved him back against the car.  
"You cost 300 bucks damage to my car, you son of a bitch and now you're gonna pay outta your ass." Biffs' hand was around Marty's throat, I thought he was about to strangle him to death. Instead Lorraine decided to speak out,  
"Let go of him Biff, you're drunk." She begged,  
"Well look at what we got here?" He shoved Marty to one side, "Hold him!" He called out for Match to get Marty. Lorraine tried to run out.  
"No, no, no, you're staying right here with me." He pushed her back into the car. I felt so helpless.  
"Leave her alone you bastard!" Marty yelled as Match grabbed him and tried to drag him away.  
"You guys, take him and Miss Loudmouth over there in back and I'll be right there." The three guys didn't move. "Well c'mon, this ain't no peep show!" With that, he jumped into the Pakard with Lorraine and the three guys shoved Marty and I towards the back of the school.  
"Let go of me you asshole!" Marty kept shouting at Match and making it hard for him to drag. My mouth was still covered so I couldn't say anything.  
"Okay, you're really getting on my nerves now shut up!" Match kneed Marty in the back. We all stopped in front of a blue Cadillac.  
"Quick, lets put him in there to shut him up." Skinhead told Match while pointing at the trunk of the car.  
"Yeah!" 3-D agreed. Skinhead let go of me and opened the trunk. They stood Marty in front of it and randomly wounded Marty by punching him in the stomach,  
"That's for messing up my hair!" Skinhead and Match shoved wounded Marty in the trunk and slammed it shut. That did it. I bit 3-D's hand as hard as I could to get myself free (I'm surprised I never thought of doing that from the start). He screamed in pain and set me free.  
"The hell you doing to my car?" One of the Starlighters climbed out of the driver's door.  
"Hey beat it, spook, this don't concern you." 3-D hissed as he attended to his bitten hand.  
"Who you calling spook, Pecker-wood?" The leader of the band Marvin was now out of the car with the other members. The apes faces changed into horror,  
"Hey, hey listen guys. Look, I don't wanna mess with no reefer addicts, okay?" Skinhead backed away from the trunk as Marvin stepped nearer.  
"Get home to your momma boy." Marvin slapped skinhead round the head and the three apes sprinted away screaming for Biff to help.  
"Wow." I muttered to myself at how cowardly they were.  
"You alright lady?" Marvin asked after the three boys left.  
"Yeah, I'm fine thank you."  
"C'mon, open up; let me out of here, Yo?" Marty's muted voice came from inside the trunk.  
"Who is in there?" Another Starlighter asked me.  
"Um, my friend…They ah, locked him in there."  
"Hey, open up please!" Marty continued to beg. They all looked at me like this was a prank, however they went with it.  
"Lorenzo, where you're keys?" Marvin asked the one who owned the Cadillac.  
"The keys are in here." Marty called out,  
"Um, say that again?" Marvin's question was rhetorical but Marty still repeated.  
"I said the keys are in here!",  
"Great!" I muttered to myself again. I had no idea what to do now so I leant on the nearby wall and waited. The men were mumbling to each other on how to get Marty out of the trunk. Marvin leaned into the back of the car and pulled out some sort of wrench. I continued to watch as I saw them all bend and twist the wrench to unlock the trunk door. Suddenly, the lock clicked,  
"Ow, god dammit I sliced my hand!" Marvin dropped it and blood began to pour. Marty was now free and had the keys in his hand,  
"Whose are these?" He asked. Lorenzo raised his hand and Marty threw them.  
"Thanks guys and sorry for any damage." Marty apologised. I began to walk over to see if Marty and Marvin were okay.  
"Hey, nice to see you again." I spoke to Marty first, "Oh, and I hope your hand is okay." I asked Marvin with a whole load of thanks and sympathy in my tone. He smiled through the pain.  
"Yeah sorry, and thanks again!" The next thing I knew Marty took my hand and dragged me away from the band and across the school car-lot.  
"Marty let go of my hand, we can't leave Marvin with his hand like that?" I shoved my own hand away and stopped running.  
"If you last remember Biff was drunk and had my mom in Doc's car!"  
"Oh yeah, right, shit! Sorry, come on!" I ran as fast as I could with Marty by my side. We were not running for long because Marty held me back.  
"Look!" He pointed at Biff and George who were a few meters away. The both were standing next to the car and Lorraine who was currently on the floor. They were both fighting and Biff obviously had the upper-hand.  
"Oh God, we should do something!" I told Marty. I kept trying to watch as Biff seemed to be trying to break George's arm. I didn't really know what happened next but George's strength took over and he swung at Biff.  
"Ha! He is out cold!" Marty cheered.  
George took Lorraine in his arms and started to walk back into the dance hall. Confusion hit me again.  
"Wow, I didn't know your father had it in him."  
"Neither did I. Oh, the photo!" Marty frantically searched for the picture of him and his siblings in his suit pocket.  
"Well, is it back to normal?" I was so anxious. His smile dropped and he passed it to me. Marty's siblings had completely disappeared from the photo and Marty had begun erasing from the photo as well.  
"What, how is that possible!" I gave the photo back to him.  
"They need to fall in love Sam. Yes my mother has seen he can be a man but they need to kiss. They need to fall in love!" Marty started to storm off with his arms in the air.  
"Well, how we gonna do that?" I tried to catch up. Marty stopped and grabbed my shoulders,  
"The dance! My mom said that their first kiss happened during the couples dance!"  
"The band!" I got what he was saying. We glided across the car-lot once again and back up to the Cadillac and band. Marvin now had a band-aid across his sliced hand.  
"Hey guys, you gotta go in there and finish that dance." Marty, begged while he tried to catch his breath back.  
"Hey man, look at Marvin's hand, he can't play with his hand like that and we can't play without him." The biggest Starlighter told Marty. He wasn't giving up.  
"Yeah well look, Marvin you gotta play. See that's where they kiss for the first time on the dance floor. And if there's no music, they can't dance, and if they can't dance, they can't kiss, and if they can't kiss, they can't fall in love and I'm history!"  
"Marty, calm down." I whispered to him before he passed out with lack of breath.  
"Is he always like this?" Marvin asked me,  
"Yeah pretty much…" I shrugged.  
"Look here man, the dance is over. Unless you know somebody else who can play guitar?" Marty had a glint in his eye. The glint I knew all to well.  
"Marty no."  
"Sorry, hold on a second guys." Marty told the Starlighters and dragged me to one side.  
"What you mean no. I have no other choice Sam?" He whispered.  
"You know all for well this could go terribly wrong." I whispered back.  
"Well, everything else has pretty much gone wrong tonight. I have probably minutes before I'm gone. I gotta do this." He was right.  
"Okay." I sighed.  
"Thank you." He gave me quick, affectionate hug (I really didn't want to let go) and after dragged me back over to the band.  
"I can play." Marty told Marvin.  
"Are you serious boy?" He didn't look convinced.  
"Yeah, I can seriously play the guitar." Marty didn't understand why they didn't believe him.  
"Okay, if you say so. Lets get to it then." Marvin guided Marty into the building and to backstage. The rest followed leaving me out on my own. I was scared. Lorraine and George needed to fall in love. Marty couldn't disappear, I have always needed my best friend, I need him now and I will always need him.  
"Hey you coming lady?" Lorenzo called out after me. I nodded and followed the direction everyone went. I had no idea if seeing Marty on the stage would be the last time I would ever see him for the rest of my days…**  
**


	17. Spinning Isn't Good

**Chapter Seventeen - Spinning Isn't Good.**

**Saturday**  
**November 12th 1955**  
**8:27pm**

Marty was setting up on stage with the Starlighters as I was standing at the back of the hall away from the forming crowd of couples arriving back on the dance floor. I wasn't allowed to stay back-stage (there was a valid reason why, however I really was not paying much attention to what it was). I couldn't keep still, I was doing it subconsciously and it was really starting to get on my nerves.  
"I need a drink..." I groaned to myself,  
"This is to all you lovers out there." I heard Marvin voice through the mic up on stage and the intro to _Earth Angel_ began.  
"Now, I definitely need a drink." I turned away from the stage and saw the - recently created - alcoholic, punch sitting on the decorated buffet table. I shrugged. Although I'm only 17 before, it isn't like I have never drank before and I think everything that has happened in the past few days gives me a good enough reason. While I juggled and reasoned with my conscience I slowly moved over to the table and hovered over the punch. I began to pour myself a glass making sure I was facing away from what was going on behind me. I sniffed the drink before taking a sip.  
"Jesus! What has Biff put in this?" I asked as I felt the drops of alcohol burning through my body. I scrunched my face and poured the rest of drink in my mouth. The burning got worse but the alcohol tasted better.  
"Why do I do these sort of things to myself?" I whispered, slamming the glass down back on the table. I stood there looking at the empty glass considering to pour myself another one, however the music changed. Some one wasn't in time or even playing correctly to the tune. I moved my body to look into the opposite direction. Everything looked fine, dancers were still dancing like nothing was happening, the Starlighters were still in tune and Marvin was still singing. But Marty wasn't fine. He was struggling to play and was kneeling on the floor, he looked unwell and I swore at points I could even see through him. Like he was erasing,  
"Oh my God, Marty is erasing!" I gasped. The crowds of people dancing were too difficult to get across to Marty in time and there was no way I was going to be able to get back-stage. I couldn't think straight, the alcohol in my system was already calming my mind.  
"Think Sam, where is Lorraine and George?" I questioned myself while standing on the tips of my heels to get a better view. I could see George, he was on his own. Why was he on his own?! I looked up at Marty, he was getting worse and staring mercifully at him. I had to walk over and ask where on earth did Lorraine go? As I got closer, the crowd moved and revealed that George wasn't on his own by choice, some asshole was forcefully trying to dance with Lorraine. That was the final straw! It was either watch Marty disappear into existence or punch this stupid son of a bitch in the face. I decided and started to march over towards Lorraine and this ass. I was seconds away from swinging my fist at this kid until, out of no where, George was in front of me and for the second time tonight saved Lorraine with one punch. The kid was now lying on the floor only meters from where I was standing. In the seconds that I decided to waste stepping over the knocked out guy, the music began playing as normal which meant only one thing.  
"Marty?" He was okay and no longer see-through! He was playing like nothing just happened and as for Lorraine and George, lets just say they got their first kiss (finally). The relief I felt was immense. The song finished and everyone on the dance floor applauded and cheered including Marty's parents, I felt my hands clap identically to the rest - well, Marty did put on a show... I was ready to run out and meet him round the back of the school, however Marty had other plans,  
"Uh, this is an oldie, well it is an oldie where I come from..." My face dropped, I wanted to leave now!  
"What are you doing?" I mouthed as I caught his view. His only reply was the _Marty McFly Famous Grin_ that I have seen a lot more of this week than I ever have in my whole life. I frowned and crossed my arms. As he turned around to talk to the band, I turned around ready to leave. But the next thing I heard froze my feet to the floor. The most incredible guitar solo to _Johnny B Goode_ began ringing through my ears, actually causing shivers down my spine. I stared unbelievably at Marty as he started to sing as well.  
"You have got to be kidding me..." I heard myself mutter.  
My mouth was wide open in shock, "He can actually play?!" I always knew he could, but not that freaking amazing I didn't. And his voice! Did I just enter the twilight zone? My feet automatically started to tap in time with the music. Everyone around me was going crazy using moves I haven't even seen before. I tried to look around at every single person dancing, guys were lifting girls up above their heads, even the ones who had no dates were up joining in, apart from my mother and her pals...  
"Wait my mother!?" I was distracted. Anna was secretly running through the dance hall with at least 5 more of her gang this time. I didn't want to know what she was up to, but I couldn't just leave it. I left my current position and started to follow their suspicious route, suddenly, a pain I have never experienced before shot through my back and my mind went blank.

The back door was the only thing in my view. Why was I standing in front of that door, when Marty was still up on stage? I wondered. I was little bit confused to what just happened, however it was obviously Biff's dodgy alcohol so I shrugged it off. The song finished with Marty in a bit of an awkward position on stage and the crowd staring bewildered at him. I decided that was the end of his 5 minutes of fame and opened the back door to meet him outside.

**Saturday**  
**November 12th 1955**  
**8:49pm**

"Sam!" Marty was running from the back door of the school and towards me. I was sitting on a wall away from everything still wondering what happened to me a few minutes ago. I jumped off as soon as I saw Marty and began to walked briskly to him.  
"We did it!" He cheered as he lifted me up and swung me around and around - good job I wasn't feeling nauseous at that point.  
"Ha! I know!" I now started to feel nauseous, "Marty put me down, too much spinning isn't good." He laughed and did what I asked.  
"I can't believe you're still here. And all in one piece." I don't know why but I started to pat and touch his face just to make sure it was really him.  
"Of course I am Sam. My mom and dad finally kissed! Look at the photo now." He took out the photo one last time to show me,  
"You're all there. The three of you are back." I screeched with excitement and squeezed him resting my head on his chest. I felt his arms wrap around me once more. Our laughs and giggles of relief became fewer and quieter until we were no longer saying or doing anything. I looked up to meet his gaze. The way his eyes were staring at mine was a stare he has never shown before. He looked different or did I feel different. I didn't know, just how I didn't know our faces were getting closer. Was this actually going to happen? No, it possibly couldn't happen? You can't kiss your best friend? Or could you?... No.  
The shooting pain I experienced earlier came rushing back, this time more excruciating then the last and my mind went blank once again.  
"Shit! Sam are you okay?!" I heard Marty freak as I collapsed to the floor.  
"Wha? Sorry, yeah I think so?" My brain began to function again and the pain vanished.  
"What the hell happened?" He lifted me back up and steadied me.  
"I- I don't know, it felt like, like lightning just struck me. It was the worse pain I have ever felt." I tried to describe. Marty facial expression turned serious,  
"Struck by lighting? Are you 100% sure that's what it felt like?" Why was he acting so weird all of a sudden?  
"Yes? And my mind, it went blank just like my memory was wiped or something? It was probably the dodgy alcohol I drank back in the-" I didn't have a chance to finish, the pain was back, "Ahhh! Shit!" I fell back down on the floor and curled up into a ball.  
"Jesus Christ! Sam look!" Marty yelled.  
"What could I possibly look at when I'm in this sort of pain Marty?!" I screamed back.  
"Just look at your hand Samantha!" I did what he said so he would stop going on.  
"Holy shit! My hand!" I cried, "It's disappearing?!"  
"Oh no! You're erasing." Marty's words echoed just like my nightmares.  
"How is this even possible? I mean with you, it was cause you disrupted you're parents time line, I haven't disrupted mine!" I was still in so much pain that my voice was broken up.  
"You're mom." Marty figured it out before I did as he helped me back up once again. I was going to ask what he meant but the noise of car tyres screeching against the school car-lot stopped me from doing so. My mom drove past us both with her mates all bunched up in Doc's (now open) convertible Packard...  
"Hey, Sandy! No hard feelings aye?" Anna shouted as she sped past us two.  
"The car!" Marty stated.  
"Oh God."  
"What Sam?"  
"She is going to jump that cliff. The cliff she told me about. The one I told you about! She wanted me to do it at first, but I told her to do one. So, then wanted the car because she didn't want to use her own. Now she's got the car which means she is going to end up killing herself and everyone inside DOC'S CAR!" I managed to breath again.  
"We need the DeLorean." Marty began to march out of the school grounds.  
"What? We can't take it, Doc has it?" I jogged to catch up.  
"Do you want to vanish into existence!"  
"No."  
"Then come on!" Marty grabbed my hand and sprinted down the wet, dark road dragging me with every step.

**Saturday**  
**November 12th 1955**  
**9:05pm**

My disappearance slowed us down by few minutes, what resulted in being fire-man carried by Marty down the rest of the road. He placed me down near the DeLorean and ran over to Doc,  
"Doc, Doc! We need the car!"  
"What do you mean Marty? You have the Packard. Anyway, what are you doing back so early? Did you get your parents to fall In love? Wait a minute... Where is my car?" Doc finally caught on,  
"That is why we need the DeLorean. Doc please, I would explain if I could but we got no time." Marty begged.  
"Why what has happened? Is Samantha okay?" Doc wasn't stupid he could tell there was something wrong with me.  
"Yes, I mean no. I mean, seriously Doc I'm wasting time. We gotta go, I promise we will be back safe and with both cars in less than an hour." Marty walked backwards to me and the DeLorean.  
"Less than an hour! Marty you got 53 minutes until the lightning strikes!" Doc was now panicking and followed. Why do we cut things so short?  
"Doc, please." I spoke out, embracing the pain trying my best not to show it.  
"Samantha? What's wrong and what's happening?" Doc's panic turned into concern.  
"It's Anna." I tried to reason with him. His facial expression changed at least 7 times until he gave a understanding look at me and moved Marty to one side. They began whispering, I couldn't make out a thing but it seemed to look like they were bickering. After Marty came back and lifted me back up,  
"Here we go."  
"Marty put me down!" I complained as he positioned me into the passenger seat of the DeLorean. He ran around the car and climbed into the drivers. The engine went on and the time-machine reversed out of Courthouse Square quicker than I could say the word _Go_.

"What did Doc say to you?" I asked Marty through the breaks in my pain.  
"Not much." He replied with all his concentration on the road. "What turning do I have to take here?"  
"Left turning and well he obviously said something." I wanted to know.  
"All he said was to look after you and make sure nothing bad happens to you that's all. Well with more intellectual words and phrases but I got the gist of what he was getting at." I decided to believe what he was telling me and layed back in my seat. I knew you could probably see through me by now so I closed my eyes to not even take a glimpse.  
"There they are." Marty whispered as the Packard in front came into view. "Okay, I gotta idea, but I'm going to need your help Sam?" My eyes opened with the sound of my name.  
"Go on."  
"Well, luckily there is some rope lying on the floor near me." I gave him a weird look, "I dunno, don't ask, Doc obviously left it in here when he was trying to modify the DeLorean earlier this week." He picked it up whilst still holding the wheel.  
"You need to elaborate Marty, I mean my memory is slowly shrinking here." I explained in a grouchy tone.  
"Alright. As I was saying, you are going to have to take over the wheel while I climb out of the door and attach the rope to the other car." He got more and more quiet with every word.  
"You ain't serious right? Not only, the fact I am in physical pain and more than likely crash the car in my state, you want to climb out of a moving vehicle and risk your chances of being killed by like 99.9%!" I couldn't get this to program into my mind.  
"Yes Samantha I would. Yes I would want to risk my life in making sure yours is safe. Yes. I am sorry if that is forbidden but I am afraid you got no choice." His voice sounded so serious and actually quite scary. I felt completely guilty with everything he just said. I looked away quickly before turning back to face his serious expression.  
"Okay, where do I start." I mumbled with an apologetic look in my eyes.  
"Take the wheel." He commanded, took the rope and pressed the button to open the DeLorean door. "And make sure you get real close to their bumper."  
"Be careful out there please." I shared a worried gaze before he placed the rope in his mouth and climbed out of the car.

I was now driving and positioned the car inches away from the other trying to match their speed.  
"80mph? Are they serious?" I muttered through my pain and the icy weather coming through the car door as I looked at the DeLorean's speedometer. I could see Marty hanging off the hood of the vehicle. He was trying to attach the hook on the Packard. It seemed to look like it was a success, but unfortunately I got worse. The lightning feel arrived once again causing me to let go of the wheel leaving Marty hanging on to the car for his life - his feet were flying everywhere!  
"Saaaaam! Take the wheeeeeel!" I called here him calling from outside. As much as I wanted to, I physically couldn't. The pain was unbearable. Marty was going to die though if I didn't. I had to no matter how much it hurt. An urge of power ran through my weak, soon to be gone body. Enough power to grab the wheel, steady the car and get Marty back in here safe. Now Marty finally, managed to do all that and get back in here alive, he could now take back over the wheel.  
"Gave me quite a fright there Sam." He tried to make a joke out of the situation,  
"I nearly gave you a bit more than that..." I wasn't in the mood for a laugh. The others never actually notice all of that happen behind us (beauty of being drunk teenagers). We drove for about another mile until in the distance we could see the cliff.  
"Okay, I can see the it Marty. I get the whole attaching ourselves to them but if they decide to speed up we ain't going to be able to hold them and it's over we go too."  
"I know. I'm going to try and over take her." He started to speed up.  
"What? I don't fancy being the first to go down!" I was about to take the wheel from him again (pain stopped me).  
"Sam trust me. You do trust me don't you?" Of course I trusted him but this was cutting it too close. I nodded to show I did.  
"So, trust me with this." We were now on her left side. Anna and Marty's eyes met, her grin was to evil.  
"Nice rideee! I guess you wanna race to the finish line!?" She cackled like some sort of witch, while the others in the Packard laughed in unison.  
"No, but I still want to beat you!" Marty shouted and whizzed past her and the others. By now I couldn't think straight, I had seconds before I was gone.  
"Stay with me Sam!" He screamed just before he put his foot down with full force on the DeLorean's break. Next thing I knew we were spinning out of control with the other car connected. It was like a game of Russian roulette, who would spin and topple over the cliff first. Marty and I were shouting and screaming. I wanted this horrible fair-ground ride to stop. And as If my wish came true it did...  
"Spinning isn't good, spinning isn't good." I breathed, "Are we dead?"  
"No, but it isn't good." Marty replied. He was right. We wasn't dead, also I wasn't disappearing any more which meant my mother wasn't dead either. However, the DeLorean was hanging trunk first over the cliff, the only reason we were still living and not in the pit of darkness below was because we were still linked to Doc's Packard that was currently stuck in a nearby bush. My mother was our only hope of getting us back onto solid ground...


	18. This Is No Time To Play Games

**Chapter Eighteen - This Is No Time To Play Games.**

**Saturday**  
**November 12th 1955**  
**9:30pm**

"So, any ideas of getting out of this one?" I tried my best to ease the tension. Marty didn't answer. Instead he exaggerated both of his eyebrows to indicate me to shut up.  
"Thought so... Look, I'm going to try and climb out, it's only a little jump." I began edge my way to the wing-door. I didn't even get a chance to open it before the DeLorean started to tip to one side.  
"Sam! No, stop moving!" Marty freaked while holding the wheel thinking that will save him if we fell.  
"Okay, okay Jesus. Plan B then..." I slumped back in my seat making the car rock a tiny bit more.  
"Will you please stop moving!" His voice was practically a whisper as he gritted his teeth and he was as still as a statute. "Plan B?"  
"We are still attached by that rope and I can just about see Doc's car in a bush over there. My mom is gonna have to use the car to drive us out and back up there..."  
"You really think she is going to that? How do you even know she isn't unconscious or something?"  
"Like this." I moved slowly this time (I didn't want Marty to end up having a heart-attack) and put my hand down on the car horn. The noise pierced through our ears, It was worse than my morning alarm.  
"No one is getting out of that car Sam." Marty shouted over the noise. I decided to stop pressing down on the wheel and admit failure.  
"That's it we are stuck, until we fall that is..." I sounded so calm, however my mind was doing back-flips at the thought of falling.  
"Oh, you sure do know how reassure people, don't you?" I heard sarcasm in Marty's tone.  
"What do you want me to say? _Oh sorry my mom doesn't feel like or is able to help us right now, but hey if you look down at least we got a nice view!_"  
"You are really going to do this now?"  
"Do what?"  
"We are hanging, god knows how many feet from the ground and you are actually considering arguing!" He began to copy my volume.  
"Well, you started it..." I mumbled and looked away, I heard him mutter something (probably insulting me) under his breath, however I wasn't interested because the gang started to stumble out of the Packard.  
"Marty, look! They are getting out." I pointed towards them.  
"Yes and running away... Any sign of your mom?"  
"Oiiiiiiiiii!" I didn't answer Marty, instead I was shouting at the crew who were now walking the opposite direction.  
"Sam, they can't hear you..." Marty sighed.  
"Well, I'm sure they will be able to hear this." I slammed my hand down on the horn one more time. The group who began to run away all turned around at the sound of the horn. A few of them hesitated before continuing to escape from this incident. My mom's head peered around from the drivers window of the Packard. She seemed in a daze - I more than likely just woke her from being unconscious. My hand was now off the wheel again, so I could hear what was going on. Anna was shouting at the ones who decided to stay to help her out of the car. I wasn't sure what was going on. She continued to look in Marty's and I direction as she was climbing out of the Packard. I saw her dust herself off as the rest told her to come on and get away from here. Nice to know that they are all here to help...  
Anna was still stood in between the rest of her gang and us two.  
"She's gonna walk away..." Marty stated as he watched.  
"Shhhhh!" I complained. Suddenly the DeLorean moved backwards.  
"Sam stop moving!" Marty cried,  
"I'm not! It isn't me." This time I was panicking. Obviously, after everyone getting out of the Packard there wasn't enough weight to balance Marty and I. We were going down. I saw everyone run off in horror at the DeLorean moving, everyone but my mom. She didn't even give it a second thought. As soon as she saw the car move an inch, she dived back into the Packard, switched on the engine and put her foot down on the accelerator Both of the cars were uncontrollably moving. The DeLorean shaking, while the Packard was swaying and it's tires burning.  
"Marty switch the engine on!" I had an brainstorm,  
"What?"  
"Just do it!" He did what I said and the engine came on. My mom needed help otherwise the other car was going down with us.  
"Okay, put your foot down." He didn't question this time. The DeLorean was now moving upwards much faster and I could see the Packard finally moving forward.  
We were now inches away from getting the car's wheels firmly back on the ground, however the rope was losing it's hold.  
"Shit! The rope... It's gonna snap!" I screamed. Anna and Marty were using as much force as they could on both of the vehicle's pedals. The DeLorean was so close, we just needed a few more seconds, unfortunately that rope looked like it didn't even have two seconds to spare. I closed my eyes, I didn't want to watch. I felt the car jolt back, this was it, we were goners...

"Sam open your eyes, we made it." Marty shook me. We did make it, both of the cars were now on the same road. The rope didn't survive but we did!  
"That was too close..." I breathed.  
"You can say that again..."  
"That-"  
"It's a phrase Sam, I didn't really want you to say it again." We both looked at each other in relief before celebrating with laughter and arms and feet flying everywhere. We both cheered, until I remembered.  
"My mom!" I opened the car door, got out and ran over to the Packard only a few meters away. She was sitting still in the drivers seat with her hands stuck on the wheel in shock with what just happened I tapped on the window to get her attention. Her head shot up to look at me,  
"Are you okay?" I asked, I wasn't quite sure what to say.  
"Yeah, I seem to be okay..."  
"Good, um thanks for, well you know saving our lives back there."  
"Um it's fine, I wasn't just going to let you guys fall." She stated. I gave out a nervous laugh and saw Marty walking over.  
"Sorry, Ah Sam, we got like 20 minutes before the lightning strikes... Oh Anna, um thanks for saving us but we really gotta go." He glanced back at me, "Like really gotta go."  
"I get it Marty." I hissed. "The least we could do is take you back into Hill Valley. We kind of got to take both cars back anyway..." I offered a small thank you gesture to my mother.  
"Ah, yeah that would be fine thanks." She got out of the Packard and handed me the keys.  
"Right, Sam you take the Packard with your m- I mean Anna, Ha... And I'll take the DeLorean." Marty rushed and ran back to the time-machine.  
"DeLorean? Is that foreign or something?" Anna asked as reality came back to us all.  
"Yeah, something like that." I smiled before getting into the driver's seat of the Packard. Marty was already speeding past us before I even had a chance to turn the engine back on. I decided I wasn't going to try and catch up with him, however I did need to drive quite quickly if I wanted to have a chance to get back to 1985.  
"It's been quite an evening hasn't it?" I wanted to break this awkward silence as I drove down the long dark road.  
"Yeah, I'm amazed the cars haven't even got the slightest scratch on them." My mom helped keep the conversation running.  
"You're right." It went quiet, "Why did you save us? You could of just ran off with the rest of your friends, why risk your life?" I needed to ask. She took a while to answer,  
"The rest of them were just scared that's all, they didn't know what to do. And I don't know. I felt like I needed to, my mind wouldn't let me follow the others it just kept telling me to save you. Like you was important to me or something?" Her reply made me shiver. "Sorry, that sounded stupid and quite creepy, ignore me."  
"No it didn't honestly. Thank you again for saving mine and Marty's life." We both exchanged warm sincere smiles, until she spoke again.  
"You know my brother don't you?" She suddenly questioned.  
"Um, what?" I had no clue in how to answer this, without giving anything away.  
"Emmett. He's my brother. I've only met him once a few months back. I always knew I had a brother but I was too scared to meet him. I don't even know my father. My mother said he wasn't a nice man so I assumed Emmett would be the same."  
"But he wasn't." I grinned.  
"Nope, the complete opposite. He was too nice and I didn't know how to react. My mother didn't want me to meet him but clearly I did and messed it up." She shook her head ashamed at herself.  
"What did you do?"  
"Everyone knew him as the mad scientist in the big spooky mansion and I thought about my rep more than my family I guess. My gang couldn't know he was my brother so I told him I never wanted to meet him again..." I already knew the story but I was shocked with how she was opening up so easily to me.  
"Well, it's never too late?"  
"Ha, it is. I'm sorry but my reputation is the only thing I got here. I can't lose that it's who I am and I'm not going to change for anyone. " She stared into the darkness outside. I knew I couldn't force her but I could at least offer.  
"Well, i'm going to be seeing him after I drop you off, you could stay if you want and see him?" Then I remembered the time-machine, "Oh, but it couldn't be for long."  
"Thanks for the offer but no. I'm just not ready yet."  
You will never be ready. I thought to myself.  
"Is it okay if you drop me off here? One of my friends lives just up the road." She asked.  
"Um, yeah sure." I pulled over to the sidewalk so she could get out. She climbed out and shut the vehicle door.  
"Thanks for lift. Um, I'll see you around? And I'm sorry." She waved and began to walk down the sidewalk.  
"Thanks for everything!" I called out. "I wish I could just see you around..." I muttered to myself before pulling out of the parking space and continuing to Doc and Marty.

**Saturday**  
**November 12th 1955**  
**9:54pm**

"Great Scott! You are both here and safe. Excellent!" Doc squealed as Marty and I came running up behind.  
"Yes Doc, and as you can see the cars are all in one piece." Marty seemed almost proud.  
"Are you sure the DeLorean is okay?" Doc ran over to it.  
"Yes Doc, it's fine we doubled checked before we left." I lied, I didn't want him to worry now.  
"Okay, good. Great!" He ran around it checking everything was still connected and in working order. He then looked straight back at us.  
"Your clothes! You can't go back in those outfits, quickly get changed over at the diner, your other clothes should be in the trunk of the Packard!" We both stared at him confused to why our clothes were in the trunk, "Now you two! You got 8 minutes exactly!" Without thinking we both ran to the trunk took our clothes and flew into the diner.

Trying to put my pants and t-shirt back on were a nightmare in those toilets. I whacked my head at least three times. Doc already set the destination time on the DeLorean by the time we got back.  
"Okay, you two I have explained everything you gotta do right?" We all knew he didn't have time to go over it with us one more time.  
"Check Doc!" Marty and I agreed.  
"Marty, just make sure you get the DeLorean all the way up to the dotted line back there okay?" He pointed into the distance of the road.  
"You go it Doc." Marty saluted.  
"Well, I guess that's everything.."  
"Thanks Doc." I began,  
"No, no, thank you!" He smiled. I instantly hugged my uncle one last time in 1955.  
"One more thing." I added, "Make sure you pick up that girl waiting for you in that nasty foster home." He wasn't to sure what I was getting at, however he continued to hug me before letting go.  
"It's been great Doc." Marty was the next to give him a hug. I smiled while I watched the two men try to give a manly pat.  
"I'll see you both in 30 years!"  
"I hope so..." Marty replied.  
"Don't worry." Doc let go and tried to reassure us.  
I glanced over at the clock tower, we had minutes. I decided to jump into the passenger of the DeLorean and Marty quickly followed. I was about to give one last goodbye before Doc pulled the letter I previously wrote to him out of his coat pocket. Marty groaned and I sighed.  
"What's the meaning of this?!" Doc shouted clearly seeing the bold _Do not open until 1985_ printed on the envelope.  
"You'll find out in 30 years!" Marty yelled and tried closing the door. Doc held it open.  
"It's about the future isn't it? It's information about the future!" Doc freaked out and ran off. I saw Marty jump out.  
"For crying out loud!" I complained and also got out of the time-machine.  
"Wait a minute Doc!" Marty started,  
"I told you about this kids! The consequences could be disastrous!"  
"That's a risk your gonna have to take Doc! You life depends on it." I begged.  
"Nooo!" He began to rip up the letter. "I refuse to take the responsibility."  
"Then we are gonna tell you right now!" Marty commanded. Meanwhile, lightning struck a tree nearby causing one of it's branches to fall right on top of the wire we needed.  
"Great Scott " Doc cried. "Samantha, go and get the DeLorean ready! Marty come with me!" I did what he said. I ran to the car and switched the engine on. I slid back into the passenger and waited for Marty.  
"Damn, Doc why did you have to go and tear up that letter!" I moaned alone.

Marty was now in the car next to me. He changed the gear and reversed up the road. He then swung it around and accelerated up to the dotted line Doc told us to go to.  
"Is he alright up there?" I asked because the last thing I saw my uncle was on top of the clock tower reaching for a wire.  
"Yeah he is fine. Right we gotta go now are you ready?"  
"But what about Doc and the letter, If only we had more time." I sighed.  
"Sam, we are sitting in a time-machine..." Marty seemed to feel as stupid as I.  
"Christ! You're right, all we gotta do is change the time and then we can warn him!"  
"10 minutes ought do it?" He asked as he began pressing buttons. I nodded and watched. "Okay, are you ready?" Suddenly the engine shut off and the power died.  
"Marty what are you doing? This is no time to play games." I began to get worried.  
"I'm not playing games Sam. It isn't working!" He kept trying to turn the engine back on, unfortunately it was refusing to work.  
"No, no, no! It was working a second ago, whats wrong with it!"  
"I guess it's finally had enough. We were hanging on the edge of a cliff not long ago inside it!" Marty growled,  
"Stop shouting at me!" I screamed. The alarm to tell us we had to go now went off.  
"Come on, come on!" Marty kept trying by flipping every switch and putting his foot down on every pedal. Nothing was happening.  
"Come on!" He went crazy and smashed his head against the horn. Out of no where the car came back alive!  
"Quick go, before it decides to die again." I shouted. The DeLorean was now speeding down this long road. I checked the time on the little alarm.  
"We got 20 seconds!" The speedometer was getting higher and higher, 60mph, 67mph, 73mph. I could now see the clock tower. Doc was no longer up there. Instead he was running towards two unplugged wires.  
"Doc!" We gasped as we hit the wire. The usual flashing lights and sparking noises arrived once again. It worked. It actually worked...

**Saturday**  
**October 26th 1985**  
**1:24am**

CRASH!  
"Marty? You okay?" I groaned as I tried to readjust my eyes from the bright lights.  
"I've been better." He matched my tone and reversed the car back on the street.  
"Did we really just crash into the movie theater?"  
"It looks that way." Marty looked around him, "Jesus did it work?" He opened the doors to let us climb out,  
"Everything looks great! It worked Sam!" He was jumping up and down with joy until a recognizable blue camper van drove past.  
"Marty, it's them! Get back in the car." He dived back in and tried to switch the engine back on.  
"Sam, don't panic but it isn't working again..." He froze.  
"What?" I got out. "We haven't got time, Come on we gotta run to the mall!" I didn't even wait for him to get out the DeLorean before I followed the camper van.  
"I'm getting a little bit tired with all this running!" I heard him call out.

We arrived too late. I just about got the the edge of the car-lot when for the second time I saw my uncle get shot 100s of times in the chest.  
"Noooo bastards." Marty from past shouted. It was complete and utter De ja vu.  
I felt tears running down my face and Marty's arms holding me in his chest, stopping me from running to Doc while all this was still happening. Finally us from the past disappeared to 1955 and the Libyans crashed into a film booth. This was when Marty eventually let go, so I could run over to Doc.  
My uncle was lying on that cold, wet ground lifeless. His eyes were wide open. I didn't know what to do other than collapse into Marty's arms again and sob.  
"Doc?" Marty whispered. I looked up. My uncle was sitting up with a shock expression on his face. He was alive!  
"Doc?!" I rubbed my sore, red eyes to make sure I wasn't imagining it. "How did you?" I couldn't speak. Doc began to zip down his lab-coat to reveal a bullet proof vest.  
"How did you know? We didn't even have a chance to tell you" Marty was next to be in surprise. My uncle now pulled out the letter I wrote to him in 1955. It was taped back up together and a little worn.  
"Wait. What about all that talk about screwing up future events? The space time continuum " I questioned. "Well, I thought what the hell." He smiled and put his arms out. I was a little reluctant at first but I was just too happy to see he was still alive. As I was hugging my uncle (for hopefully not the last time) he pulled out something else from his pocket.  
"What's that Doc?" Marty asked. I looked in his hand to see the ring he previously gave to me 30 years ago. I checked my finger, it wasn't there.  
"How did you get it?"  
"I found it inside my old car when I was cleaning it a few years back. I guess it fell off while you was in there, so I kept it safe until I could give it to you again.  
"Sorry, you know I'm not good with keep things safe." I smiled apologetically.  
"Oh this is just too emotional!" Marty joked and squeezed us both and fell to the floor...

**Saturday**  
**October 26th 1985**  
**2:26pm**

We eventually arrived back at Lyons estate after being questioned by police about the shooting. Doc's van got taken in by the cops as evidence, however we were let go with a warning about taking the Plutonium. Luckily they didn't know about the DeLorean. Doc managed to get the engine back to its former glory.  
"Okay, here we are." Doc gleamed and opened our wing door. Marty, Eini and I all jumped out.  
"You going now then?" I asked kind of sad because I have only just got my uncle back and now he is off to travel through time.  
"Hey, Samantha what did I tell you... I'll be back before you know it." He winked.  
"Look after Eini, while I'm gone though?" He asked.  
"Of course I will Doc." I beamed and stroked Einstein's long, golden fur.  
"So how far you heading then?" Marty asked,  
"Hmm about 30 years. It's a nice round number" Doc shrugged.  
"Look us up when you get there, I guess we will be about..." I could see Marty figuring out the math in his head.  
"47." I helped.  
"I will, you too." Marty began to walk off next to me, "Oh and Marty!" Doc added,  
"Yeah?"  
"Look after Samantha while I'm gone too."  
"Doc!?" I was shocked. Marty laughed. Next thing the doors closed and Doc reversed out. Loud noises and Lights shone through the street. He was gone.

Marty saw the depressed look forming on my face.  
"He said he will be back."  
"I know, I'm just tired that's all." Silence grew around us because neither of us was sure of what to say next.  
"Um." We both started. We laughed and I let Marty go first,  
"It's been a long night. You should go and get some sleep and I'll meet you in the morning." He gestured. I nodded to agree. I don't know why but my thoughts suddenly went back to earlier on after the dance and just before I experienced that terrible pain. I did forget about it but now I actually had time to think it just kept replaying in my head. I mean we almost kissed!  
"Marty? about earlier on..."  
"What about it?"  
"Well, you know after the dance and we met up, um yeah." I think he now knew what I was talking about.  
"Oh, that? Ah um, yeah?" He seemed to get nervous and his hand reached for the back of his neck once again.  
"Well, i'm just making sure, nothing like will, um. I mean we are best mates Marty and your still technically with Jen and if anything else happened it could turn awkward and weird and just I don't wanna ruin what we got and it's just-"  
"Sam calm down!" He put his hand over my mouth to shut me up, "It's fine. I understand, it was just a crazy moment that won't happen again, I know." He was very understanding. I shook my head so he could let go.  
"Okay, well we are still friends right?"  
"Of course we are." He smiled and gave me a tight squeeze. "Now go on, get you and Eini to bed.  
"Okay, well goodnight and I will see you tomorrow." I waved and began to walk a few blocks down to mine and Doc's small shack.  
"Do you think he really meant that it won't happen again Eini?" I wasn't too sure why I was asking.  
"Wooof"  
"Yeah I thought that too." I sighed.

**Saturday**  
**October 26th 1985**  
**10:28am**

"Eini come on!" I decided to give Einstein a walk as seen as though I haven't seen him all week and the fact that he woke me up this morning. I was actually standing outside with a leash waiting for a dog.  
"Woof!"  
"Yes I know, you are like the only dog on this planet who takes their time when it comes to going for a walk." I complained while attaching the leash to his collar. I didn't get that far down my road until I saw Jennifer Parker walking up. She didn't look to happy and it certainly got worse when she saw me.  
"I hope your happy Samantha!" She started when she got nearer to me.  
"I'm sorry Jennifer. Could explain what I have to be happy about?"  
"Enough! Like you didn't know Marty was going to dump me today!" She howled like a wolf.  
"He did what?" I honestly didn't know that he was going to today.  
"Don't act like you don't know, he tells you everything." She was really angry.  
"I had no Idea Jen, I'm sorry." I wasn't in the mood to argue.  
"Oh you ain't sorry. You couldn't wait to see the back of me. I can't believe he dumped me today of all days! We were meant to be going to lakes. I bet you told him to do it?" Was she really accusing me? If anything I tried to keep them from falling apart.  
"Well, guess you can go with needles now can't you?" Ooops that really was not meant to come out.  
"What did you just say? How dare you, you know nothing!"  
"I know enough..."  
"That is it, I have has enough of you." What is it with people wanting to start a fight with me or hurt me? Eini was next to butt in. He growled and barked at Jennifer until he got her attention.  
"Oh what, you are going to get your dog on me now?"  
"Eini stop." He wouldn't listen to me, "Sorry he won't listen." I shrugged. Suddenly Einstein bit Jennifer right on the leg. Her scream was enough to deafen my left ear.  
"Einstein no!" I yanked him away from her now bleeding calf. She didn't even say anything. She ran off. I would called after her to make sure she was okay but how do I put this kindly, she's a bitch.  
"You are going to get me into some serious trouble someday." I muttered to him before I continued to walk down the road.

I saw Marty standing outside his house (in the same clothes he wore last night).  
"Marty?" I called over and crossed the road.  
"Oh hey Sam, I wasn't expecting to see you up yet. And did you hear a really loud scream just a second ago?  
"A scream? No sorry I didn't." I lied because I really didn't want to explain about his ex's bitten leg.  
"Oh must be hearing things then. I broke up with Jen by the way..." I was expecting him to look miserable but he seemed pretty normal.  
"I know she just told me. She wasn't exactly the first person I would of like to of seen this morning. Oh, and she was happily blaming me for your recent break up." I chuckled.  
"She was? Oh God, sorry I had no idea you were going to end up bumping in to her." He moved slightly to the left. I could now see a new 4x4 parked in his garage.  
"Woah, whose 4x4?" I walked over.  
"Mine." He smiled.  
"What? How, we were only gone like a few minutes?" I couldn't understand it.  
"A lot of stuff has changed, Sam. I mean Biff is working for my dad now, can you believe it!"  
"No way?! Are you serious?" He didn't have a chance to answer. Suddenly, loud clashing noises and bright lights entered our view. The DeLorean was back and currently in between a few trash cans. Doc climbed out wearing the oddest outfit I have ever seen.  
"You two! You gotta come back with me!" Doc ran over to us.  
"Where?" Marty asked.  
"Back, to the future!"  
"Huh? Wait a minute Doc what are you doing?" I questioned as he was taking junk out of the trash and putting into the DeLorean.  
"I need fuel Samantha."  
"Right, no Doc. We have only just got back. We are tired and hungry, sorry Doc no." Marty refused.  
"You two have got to come back with me right now." Doc commanded.  
"Why? Do we become assholes or something?" Marty asked.  
"No you and Samantha turn out fine. It's your kids you two, something has got to be done about your kids!" Our faces dropped.  
"Woah, wait. When you say your kids do you mean your kids as in different partners kids.." I began,  
"Or do you mean kids as in Mine and Sam's kids?" Marty finished.  
"I haven't got time for this you two, just get in the car and I was explain everything after!" Doc took Eini from me and placed him in the DeLorean. "Can you please stop standing there with those looks on your faces and get in the car please." He begged us one last time. I slowly got inside the time machine followed by Marty.  
"What do you think he meant?" I gulped.  
"I got no idea..."  
"Okay are you two buckled up." Doc closed the wing doors and started the engine.  
"Um Doc, you might have back up a bit, there isn't enough road to get to 88." Marty wondered why he wasn't reversing. Doc had the cheekiest smile on his face and put these weird shades over his eyes.  
"Roads? Where we are going, we don't need roads..." And as if by magic the time-machine began to lift of the ground. I wasn't going to ask how it was flying or why I was even in this machine for the second time today.

Kids. That was the only thing going through my mind. Not just any kids, Marty and I's Kids!

_**Thank you to everyone who has been reading my very first Fanfiction and especially thanks to those who have constantly been leaving reviews and messages :). I would like to say sorry for typos here and there (oops). I will be writing a sequel to this based on the second Back to the Future film. I hope all of you have enjoyed it and thank you once again! :D **_


End file.
